Beautifully Broken (DeanXReader)
by Alysha Ray Ackles
Summary: You're mom died in a fire when you were 5 and you're dad became an abusive drunk to cope. Until Bobby Singer caught your dad and took you in. You've never been told about the supernatural. Now you're going to Stanford University, what will happen when you go back home one spring break and are reunited with the missing Winchester? Will you be able to resist Dean's charm?
1. Home

** A/N: Hey there people! This is my first fanfic and I hope ya'll enjoy it! ****By the way, I'm only just about done watching season 4 so I'm sorry if there are inaccuracies but I won't be following the show's timeline at all. ****This was originally written on Wattpad and I'm still figuring this app out. But either way you should check out my profile on there, search up Beautifully Broken, it's the first one and you can find me from there :)**

**Full Description**: You've been through shit, that's for sure. You're mom, Monica, died in a mysterious fire when you were 5 and you're dad, James, soon became an abusive drunk to try to cope. You spent most of you're days at one of your closest family friend, Bobby Singer's place. While he didn't know about your dad's abusive behavior, he still basically raised you. But after he caught your dad red handed you soon were living at the Singer's residence. Bobby never told you about the supernatural. Now you're going to Stanford University and haven't seen or heard from your college friend, Sam Winchester, since Jessica's death. So what happens when you go back home to Bobby's one spring break and are reunited with the missing Winchester? Will you be able to resist his older brother's charm?

**Chapter 1 - Home**

* * *

I was going home, that's all you can think about.

It seemed like forever since you've been back at Bobby's, you've really missed the place and you're starting to realize just how much. With each mile that goes by you can't help but get more and more excited to see the man that's become the closest thing you have to a dad.

He helped you heal as much as he could after your mom's death and been there for you through thick and thin. As soon as he found out about what an asshole your dad really was, Bobby took you under his wing and raised you as his own.

You can't help but smile when Bobby's place came into view. Once you parked your car, you skipped to the front door and knock. You haven't told Bobby you were coming so you could surprise him and you hoped it wasn't a bad time.

Guess we'll find out now won't we? You thought to yourself.

After a few seconds the door flings open to reveal Bobby himself with a shotgun in hand. This wasn't unusual for Bobby, he's been pretty paranoid ever since his wife died, but you never minded. As soon as Bobby realized who you were he put the shotgun down and a smile appeared on his face but he was still slightly skeptical.

"Surprise" you said slightly shyly.

"Y/n? You didn't tell me you were coming down, if everything alright?" Bobby asked worried something may be wrong.

"Yeah everything's fine, it's spring break so I thought I'd come down but if now's not a good time-" you started before he cut you off.

"Of course it's a good time ya idjit, c'mon in here," Bobby said. You smiled and gave him a hug which he gladly returned and came inside.

"Wow it's like I never left," you said sarcastically with a sigh as you saw all of the dust and books thrown about. When you were here you always tried to keep everything somewhat clean and organised. While you would never admit it you did find it slightly comforting, it reminded you of all the good times you've had here.

"So how's that college been treating ya?" He asked after shrugging off your comment, some things never changed.

"Pretty good, I've been keeping my grades up and one of my professors even said that he thinks I have a chance," you reply casually. While Bobby hasn't told you about the supernatural, you've took a liking to reading his lore books and you've grown to love them. You've been going to Stanford for a few years now with the ambition of becoming a mythology professor. Although there was something telling you there was something more to your life but you didn't know what.

"That's great, Y/n! I always knew you had great potential," Bobby praised.

"Yeah well.." You said with a slight blush. After your father's years of abuse, you've had a hard time believing you were anything more than a ragdoll and felt awkward receiving compliments.

"Let's get your bags before it starts raining," Bobby said suddenly while looking outside at the dark clouds. You nodded and together you went to your car and brought your bags inside to your room. You always traveled lightly so it didn't take you two long and after you placed the last bag on your bed, you took a minute to look around your room after so long.

"God I've missed this place," you say to no one in particular before you go back downstairs and into the kitchen with Bobby. "Have you had dinner yet, Bobster?" You ask using the nickname you gave him oh so long ago as you start rummaging through the cabinets.

"Nah not yet, what do you have in mind?" Bobby asks in amusement of how fast you adjusted to being back after so long.

"Spaghetti," you said simply and Bobby told you that he agrees that spaghetti sounded good. You opened another cabinet only for a bunch of stuff to fall out and onto the counter, "Dammit," you mutter. As you were picking things up and putting them back you found everything you needed right there. While you were waiting for the water to boil you decided to put on some random music on one of Bobby's radios.

You began humming along to the songs as the water started boiling and soon enough you were done with everything. As you were making both of your plates you noticed Bobby was in the middle of reading a pretty hefty one of his lore books. Once you looked at the title a smile appears on your face as you could remember that very copy. You move the piles of books off of the table and wiped most of the dust then you put both of your plates down.

"Hey Bobby, do you want something to drink?" You ask kindly. Bobby looks up from the book and is surprised to see what you've done.

"You remind me more of Karen and Monica (A/n: your mom's name) everyday," he said smiling.

You smile back taking that as a high compliment. While you didn't remember much about either women, you've always loved them and you knew Bobby did too. When Karen Singer died, you knew it was very hard on Bobby. Even though you never found out how she died, you did know that Bobby blamed himself for it. Bobby and your mom were always close, even though James never liked Bobby much.

"And no I'm fine," he added.

"Why thank you, now eat up before it gets cold," you said still smiling.

Just then the song Easy Street comes on by The Collapsable Hearts Club (A/N: for all you Walking Dead fans out there) and you began to hum along while you ate your spaghetti. Once you guys finished eating you talked a bit more before deciding to hit the hay. After a full day of sitting in your car, you were so tired that you were asleep once your head hit the pillow.

When you opened your eyes you were in a black room. As your eyes adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, you noticed that you weren't in your room anymore. It looked familiar but you couldn't place where you actually were. You tried to sit up but it felt like you were glued to your spot on the bed, that's when you started getting concerned.

You didn't get scared until a figure walked in, you couldn't make out a face, as he got closer you noticed it was a man but it definitely wasn't Bobby. You tried to speak up and ask who he was but nothing came out, your mouth didn't even move, you started trying even harder to do anything really. The man came all the way up to the bed and took out a knife, by now you were truly frozen by fear. But what confused you was when he rolled up his sleeve and was bringing the knife to his arm. What the hell? You questioned very confused.

All the sudden, before he could cut himself, a woman bursts into the room with a shotgun and you recognized her instantly. She was your mom. That's when you finally recognized this place; you were at your old home, in your old room and in your old bed. You haven't been here in years and had no plans of coming here ever again. Now there was a smidge of light and you saw that the man had unusually yellow eyes. You noticed they shone brightly even in the darkness, you didn't know who this man was whatsoever but you couldn't help feel like there was something truly evil in him.

"Get away from my daughter," Monica growled at the unknown man as she raised the gun but he didn't even flinch. With the smidge of light coming from the open door you could tell the man was smirking.

"I said get away from my daughter, Azazel," she said now raising her voice which sounded cold and angry.

Your mom shot the gun and then before you knew what was happening the man disappeared, Monica was now on the roof of your bedroom, and the room was in flames. It was so hot you knew you had to leave or else you were going to die here just like your mom undoubtedly just did. Everything in your entire being was yelling at you to run out of there as fast as you could. A scream escaped your mouth but it sounded different, younger and more high pitched. You made a noise and you could move! But these movements didn't seem like your own because you just sat up and cried.

Then another man came barreling through into your bedroom mere seconds after your scream, you guessed he heard the gunshot. It was the same man that you've grown to despise. The same man that has beaten you for 5 years straight. The same man you were surprised hasn't drank himself to death yet. Your father.

James (A/N: your father's name) hurried over to you and picked you up before running out of the house but that's not what surprised you. What surprised you was when he looked up at his now dead wife, there was pain and agony clear on his face. You couldn't even remember the last time you saw James showed any emotion other than anger. Heck you weren't even sure if the man could have those emotions anymore. Once the both of you were out of the house he held you tight and said comforting words to you as you both watched the house go up in flames.

You screamed, shot straight up in bed and took in your surroundings. Where the hell am I now? You thought getting more and more confused by the second. Then it came back to you, you were at Bobby's. It was all just a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: ****I can't believe its actually done and posted! Again I'm still figuring this whole thing out so bare with me it'll get better. I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! I would love to hear your thoughts, likes, dislikes and overall reviews! And remember like Jensen Ackles once said, be strong in the moments you want to feel weak.**

**Alysha Ray out**


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 2 - ****Nightmares**

* * *

It was all a dream. You thought to yourself trying to calm your racing heartbeat.

You've had nightmares about that horrible night many times over the years, but never that vivid nor detailed. It wasn't real, you told yourself, it was just a nightmare there's nothing to be afraid of. You tried to re-convince yourself but these questions kept coming up again and again.

But who is Azazel? How did mom know him? How'd she get on the roof? You couldn't help asking yourself these questions over and over but no matter how hard you tried you just didn't have the answers.

Once you slowed your heartbeat back to a healthy rhythm, you listened carefully and hoped you didn't woke Bobby up. Once satisfied with the steady silence that met your ears, you checked the clock which told you it was 3:00AM. The devil's hour, you thought.

You then quickly grew frustrated because now you were wide awake and had little hope of falling back asleep. You laid in bed anyways, just watching and listening to the soft rain drizzling outside your window.

You tried unsuccessfully to forget about your dream and think about, well, anything else.

After a few minutes you realized this wasn't going to work, so you got up. Maybe all I need is a distraction, you decided as you threw on one of your oversized sweatshirts before going downstairs into the kitchen.

You debated about making coffee or something non-caffeinated on your way. Oh what the hell I'm not going back to sleep anyways, you thought to yourself and went with the coffee.

Even after what you guessed was a few hours later, you couldn't forget about that creepy man, Azazel. Especially his evil yellow eyes, it struck you as weird that someone could have yellow eyes, let alone ones so prominent.

Eventually Bobby came down, he looked tired and very very silly. You tried not to giggle when you saw how his hair was sticking every which way and his pajamas were practically thrown on. You watched amused as he wobbled around the house doing who knows what until he came into the kitchen.

"Balls!" He exclaims when he came in to see you already in the kitchen, he must not have noticed you were awake yet. You couldn't help but let out a laugh at both his face and his choice of words.

"Well good morning to you too, sleeping beauty," you said with a slight smirk.

He grumbled a grumpy good morning and went over to get himself some coffee. Once you saw he was waking up a bit you decided it'd be safe to make conversation.

"Oh hey Bobster," You said trying to get his attention.

"What is it, Bug?" He asks using the nickname he gave you so many years ago.

"I noticed you were out of milk so I think I'm gonna go get some, need me to get anything else?" You ask after gaining his attention.

"Nothing that I can think of," Bobby replied after thinking for a minute. "You just got back and you probably know what I got better than me," He adds with a chuckle.

"Alright," you conclude and after a few minutes you get up and head to your car. It wasn't anything special and it certainly wasn't what you wanted, it got you from point A to point B so you weren't gonna complain though. You had a 2003 Toyota Camry.

You got into the front seat and checked your stash of money to make sure you had enough for what you planned to buy. Once you were satisfied with the amount you put the money in your jean pocket, started the car and drove off to Sioux Falls.

On your way into the town, you thought about your nightmare and what it meant. The same questions from earlier swirled around in your brain as you tried to make sense of it.

How much did I really know about her? You thought having doubts about the person she was. What if she got into the wrong crowd and they came for payback? you couldn't help but wonder.

Just then your attention was stolen by the most beautiful car you've seen in a very long time. A black 1967 Chevy Impala. You couldn't help but let out a low whistle when you saw it and in such good condition. You instantly envied whoever was driving the vehicle, even though you couldn't see their face. I hope I can get me one of those someday, you thought wishfully as you continued driving on.

Not too long after, you parked the Camry in a Walmart parking lot and make your way inside. Once you entered the store you noticed a two familiar faces. Instead of going over and saying hi you hurried into the aisles and out of view.

The first familiar face was Astrid, one of your good friends from your high school years but she wasn't the one who made you act so strange. The one who made you so nervous was the second one, Jason, who was also your ex boyfriend.

Jason and you were together for about a year and a half before you ended up breaking up with him. You both had wanted different things, in life and relationship, you wanted to go to college and make a name for yourself while he wanted to stay in Sioux Falls and live quietly.

You could've tried a long distance relationship but even after all that time of being a couple, there wasn't much of a spark anymore. The relationship you two shared was more comfortable and safe than anything else. He didn't mind how the relationship was and for a while you didn't either.

Eventually you started to miss the spark though, the fire died out and you knew he wasn't the one for you. You wanted a relationship where you felt that fire in your hearts all the time and not to be left in the beginning. Considering the last time you talked to Jason was when you broke up with him, it's safe to say you were keen on avoiding him.

Once you were sure you were out of sight, you tried to relax. I have nothing to worry about you told yourself we're both adults, I can do this. You repeat that again and again as you walk through the store to the milk aisle. You decided to grab a 6-pack of beer as well as the milk and also a few candy bars, it's good to treat yourself every once in awhile.

"Long time no see, huh Y/n?" You heard a deep voice say as you were guiltily grabbing one more Hershey's bar. You jumped, whipped around, and made a noise that suspiciously sounded like a squeak.

"J-Jason?" You said while putting your free hand over your heart to try to steady yourself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Jason said chuckling at your reaction. You calmed slightly when you heard his laugh, if he's not nervous why should you be?

"I uh didn't know you worked here," you said shyly, embarrassed that he caught you.

"Yeah well I did just start about a month ago so I wouldn't expect you to," He said not unkindly. "How's college life going?" He asked.

"It's good, haven't failed any of my classes yet," you said regaining some of your confidence and you're surprised at how easy it is to talk to him.

"Like you've ever failed a class in your life," Jason said with a laugh. You smiled in return before he added, "so how long are you planning on staying in town?"

"A little under two weeks, Stanford's giving the students a two week spring break this year after-" you stopped yourself before you mentioned Jessica's death.

While you were never that close to the blonde girl, you were still her friend and it broke your heart when you heard about the fire. You couldn't imagine how hard it must be on your friend, Sam Winchester, let alone her family.

"After..?" Jason inquired before you had the chance to dwell on the it any longer.

"Well a ,uhm, student died in a fire this year and it really affected a lot of students, so I think that's why they extended the break," you explained solemnly.

"Oh," was all he said in reply and you didn't blame him, you didn't know what to think about it yourself. "Well since you're gonna stay here for a bit...would you like to get coffee or something?" He asked suddenly and nervously.

"Jason-" you started ready to tell him you weren't looking for a relationship and that it wouldn't end well before he cut you off.

"Just for old times sake? It doesn't have to be a date, just two friends catching up" he asked pleadingly. You gave him a uncomfortable look and he added, "please, I haven't seen you in over 2 years now, Y/n."

You hesitated before replying "I'll think about it now but for now, do you think you can ring me up?" You ask gesturing to basket of items.

"What?" He asked before realizing a second later. "Oh yeah, of course," he said trying to mask his disappointment.

He began walking toward his register and when you both walked the short distance there he quickly sold you the items. You grabbed your stuff and headed toward the door, waving to Astrid as you walked out.

As you were carrying things to your car, you couldn't help but feel like there was someone watching you. You looked around, trying not to be too obvious about doing it. Eventually you saw a man standing across the street from you, blankly staring right back at you.

He had dark brown or possibly black hair, he was about 6 feet tall and wore a trench coat. You met his stare but you were surprised to find that after a big truck passed by, he was gone.

The whole drive home you thought about your encounter with Jason and occasionally that creepy guy. You began pointing out everything you did wrong and what you should've done. Then you debated about going to coffee with Jason, it wouldn't be a date, like he said, just as friends.

You were jolted back to reality when you noticed you were accidentally veering to the side of the road. Dammit Y/n pay attention to the road, you scolded yourself. You quickly tried to push the little reunion out of your head and focus on what the hell you were doing.

You parked the Camry at Bobby's and walked straight up to Bobby's door; milk, beer and candy in hand. You didn't bother knocking, it was practically your place anyways, and went inside. Only for a bunch of water and..was that salt? To be splashed right in your face.

"What the hell?" You snapped angrily.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda boring but not to fear the Winchester's will soon be here! Yes you read correctly, the Winchester brothers will soon be here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the drag and please review!**

**Alysha Ray out**


	3. First Impressions

**Chapter 3 - First Impressions**

* * *

You barely got the word hell out of your mouth before you were pushed against the wall. In the process you ended up dropping everything in your hands and before you knew it, you could feel something pressed against your neck. It felt cool and sharp so you could only guess that it was a knife that was uncomfortably pressing against your skin. You blinked the water away rapidly, now you could see who your attacker was your face.

Whoever he was had dirty blond hair that looked slightly spiked. His skin was slightly tan from seemingly working in the sun but what caught your attention the most was his hazel-green eyes. You both ensued in a staring contest, which wasn't hard on your part because his eyes were truly stunning. Even though you could only see his face, you could tell he was quite a bit taller than you. He wore a cold and stone like expression on his face as he looked at you.

"Who are you?" The unknown man demanded authoritatively. Your first instinct was get away from him at any costs so, naturally, you kneed him where the sun don't shine, then you pushed him off of you and sent him falling to the floor.

"Who the f*ck are you? And what are you doing in my house?" You demanded threateningly grabbing his apparently silver knife and turning the tables on him. You mentally thanked God for all the fighting lessons Bobby put you through.

"Dean? What-" a familiar male voice calls out as a tall figure enters the room, stopping when he saw the sight before him. When your eyes connected, you instantly recognized him.

"Sam?" You asked surprised, this was the first time you've seen the young Winchester since the fire.

"Y/n?" Sam asked with a smile growing on his face. Sam looks down at the man, whom you assume name is Dean, and begins to laugh.

"Dean you idjit!" Bobby exclaimed as he came into the room behind Sam and saw what was going on.

"Can someone damn well please tell me what the hell going on? Who is she?" Dean groaned irritated while eyeing his knife still in my hand.

"This is my daughter, Y/n," Bobby responded proudly. By this point Sam had stopped laughing and was now looking at Bobby surprised. You couldn't help but smile when he referred to you as his daughter.

"Daughter?" Both of the boys said in unison.

"Basically daughter, Bobby here took me in after my mom died," you explained while trying not to seem too bothered mentioning your mom.

The nightmare you had last night still had you pretty shaken up. Back when you were still a kid and you had a nightmare, Bobby would usually come in and hold you until you fell back asleep. On the especially bad nights he would stay up with you and you'd both enjoy nice warm cups of hot chocolate.

You lowered the knife down by now and offered Dean your hand to help him up. Dean looked at your hand with a frown and got up by himself so you put your hand down. You guessed he was probably still pissed you kneed him, well, down there. He held out his hand toward you expectantly and you were confused until he pointedly looked down at his knife. You made an "o" with your mouth and handed it back to him.

"Y/n, this is Sam and Dean Winchester," Bobby said introducing you.

"Oh I already know Sam, we were friends at Stanford," you said with a smile. "But it's nice to meet you, Dean, I just wish it were under better circumstances," You added.

"Yeah you and me both" Dean grumbled shifting from foot to foot obviously still in pain from earlier.

"Sorry about that.." you said feeling bad you cause him pain but then you remember how he put a f*cking knife to your throat and quickly got over it. "But why would you put a shitting knife to my throat? And what the hell was with the water?" You asked confused, Dean began rubbing his neck with slight blush on his face to show his embarrassment.

"Yeah well I thought you might've been a-" Dean started to say before Bobby coughed loudly, "-a long lost relative, it's kinda a Winchester tradition," He finished with an innocent smile on his face. He suspiciously reminded you of a child who thought he'd gotten away with sneaking a piece of candy.

"You've gotta be f*cking with me," you replied Incredulously. You looked at Sam who looked like he was trying not to laugh. Then you looked at Bobby who shrugged as if that wasn't the biggest pile of bullshit ever.

"Not today, sweetheart," Dean said drawing your attention back to him. "You know what I mean?" Bobby then gave him a dirty look. Dean just had a stupid smirk on his face, looking all too proud of himself, and you rolled your eyes.

"Well me and the boys have to go talk business, you know what to do," Bobby said before you could make a comeback that would probably crush that man's overinflated ego. You've known Bobby long enough to know when he's lying, which was exactly what he's been doing, but you also knew that he wouldn't lie to you unless he had to so you didn't question it, yet.

"Whatever you say, Bobster," you replied with a tone that makes it clear you didn't believe them.

"Bobster?" Dean said looking at Bobby incredulously to which Bobby shrugged and you couldn't help but smile.

"I got beer if anyone wants it," you said then laughed when you saw the way Dean's face lit up a bit. You grabbed the milk, beer, and chocolate off of the ground while feeling a pair of eyes follow you. When you turned to face the boys with the stuff in hand you noticed none of them were currently looking at you. That's odd, you thought to yourself and headed into the kitchen to put them away. Each boy ended up grabbing a beer and you decided it wouldn't hurt so you got one as well.

"Actually, I'd like to catch up with Y/n, you and Dean go on without me," Sam said as Bobby and Dean started walking toward the library. Dean gave Sam a weird look before going inside the library, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Dean's POV

You couldn't help but give Sammy a weird look. I mean sure Y/n was hot and you'd like to "catch up" with her too but you both have a job to be working on. And with this one, time definitely wasn't on your guys' side.

"She doesn't know about monsters and she's not going to, understand boy?" Bobby says seriously a few seconds after the door closes behind you. Ah so you weren't going to talk business, great, you thought to yourself.

"Yes sir," you said mockingly. "But how does your daughter not know? And why haven't you ever mentioned her before?" You asked curiously.

"Because I'm trying to protect her, ya idjit, she's been through enough already she doesn't need to be brought into the hunters life," Bobby told you with a sigh. You looked down knowing all too well once you get into this life, you can't get out.

"Alright," you said sincerely. "I won't tell her, but she's going to find out sooner or later, and besides with my spectacular first impression she's going to start asking questions." You said with an amused smile.

"Yeah," Bobby said with a sigh, "that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**A/N: And now a moment of silence...for my non-existent social life. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones but hey Sammy and Deano are here! Woah guys, I gotta tell you, I have a newfound respect for you writers out there. This researching is no joke, not to mention having to decide which son of a bitch has the pleasure of being hunted by my boys!**

**Alysha Ray out 3**


	4. Samantha's Heart to Heart

**Chapter 4 - Samantha's Heart to Heart**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

When Y/n came back into the room, you only see a flash of y/h/c before being engulfed in a hug. You chuckled before returning the hug and before you knew it she had pulled away and lightly smacked your arm.

"Where have you been? You've had me worried sick when you never came back to school!" she exclaimed but even with her light hearted tone, you could tell she meant it.

"I decided to go on a road trip with my brother, just to get away from it all, you know?" You said starting to feel bad, you never meant to worry anyone. She seemed to understand though because she nodded with a slightly solemn look on her face.

"Yeah, I do, how're you uh handling..things?" she asked and you could tell what she meant. How are handling Jessica's death? You knew the question would come up eventually but that didn't make it any easier to answer.

"There's been good and bad days, but I've been with Dean and all the traveling is proving to be a nice distraction," you replied with what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad you're doing alright," she said sincerely.

"Thanks, how're you with everything? I know you two have always been friends," you asked knowing you weren't the only one suffering, that others were hurting too.

"I'm alright, I've just been trying to focus on my studies," she said then paused. "speaking of which, are you planning on coming back? We all miss our Samantha," Y/n said with a teasing grin while trying to lighten the mood of the conversation.

"I can't believe you still remember that nickname," you said laughing, she gave it to you one day because you were acting like a girl and made your signature bitch face.

She just shrugged in response so you continued, "I'm not sure if I'm coming back, but I kinda feel like I belong somewhere else."

"Ok but next time you disappear, promise me you'll call?" She said after hesitating for some reason when you said you were meant to be somewhere else.

"I promise," you said with a smile.

"Good," she said returning your smile before asking the inevitable, "so how do you know Bobby, Samantha?"

"He's always been friends with my dad, and now he's like a second father to me and Dean," you said casually. "Which if I'm not mistaken is very close to your situation?" You added curiously.

"Kind of, he was close to my mom but my father never really liked him and I suspect he hates him now," she said with a far off look in her eyes, sparking your curiosity.

"What happened with your dad?" You asked.

"He's not my dad," Y/n snapped quickly then took a breath and started over calmer, "I don't consider that man my dad, he's just a bastard who was a good a long time ago."

"If you don't mind my asking, what changed him?" You asked carefully, not wanting to hit anymore nerves.

"After my mom died in a fire, he turned to alcohol and it went downhill from there until Bobby caught on and took me in. Bobby is the closest thing to a dad that I have," she said calm but firmly.

"Your mom died in a fire?" You asked wondering if it could've been the same thing that killed your mom and Jessica.

"Uh yeah," she said and began to hesitate, you could tell this was a very touchy subject for her. "I was five when it happened. No one knows what actually started the fire but m-my mom came into my room...t-to check on me and she never c-came out," she said as a few tears slowly fell down her cheek.

"My mom died in a fire too," You said softly trying to comfort her, even a little, so she knew she wasn't alone. "But I was 6 months old when it happened," You added. Y/n looked up at you with surprise and you gave her a sad smile in return. You heard the door to the library open and you looked to see Dean and Bobby come out of the cluttered room. You saw Y/n quickly wipe away her tears and put on a fake smile, her face looked as beautiful as ever, like the conversation never happened.

* * *

**Y/n POV**

You wiped your tears away as fast as you could, you always felt weak when you cried. You hated having Sam see you cry, if Dean and Bobby saw it would be even worse. You put on the realest smile you could muster and saw Sam give you a empathetic look out of the corner of your eye. Dean must've noticed the solemn mood in the room because he looked at you and Sam carefully.

"Well Sammy, it looks like its time to head out," Dean said with his eyes lingering on you.

"What? But you guys just got here, it's already late, can't you stay until morning?" You asked trying to sound as normal as possible without trying too hard.

"I'd be down," Sam piped up while Dean looked hesitant to answer. All eyes went to Bobby just then, your eyes pleading, Sam's expectant, and Dean's curious.

"Well.." Bobby started then sighed when he saw your puppy dog eyes and then Sam's and he knew he was screwed. He mumbled to himself something about the three of you acting like you were 5 again before answering, "fine, you two can stay, ya idjits know you're welcome anytime."

* * *

**No Ones POV**

The rest of the night was spent with talking, laughing, games and movies. Bobby has went to bed in the middle of it and you all teased him about being an old man. Y/n and Sam were both thankful that there were no more heart to heart moments. By the time the movie had finished, Y/n had fallen asleep in her spot on the couch while the boys were wide awake.

"Someone should put her in her bed," Dean said glancing over at Y/n.

"Yeah, you," Sam replies having no intention of getting up from his very comfortable spot in the chair.

"What? Why me? She's your friend," Dean argues. While him and Y/n have learned a lot about each other, Dean wasn't sure if he would consider her a friend yet. Not to mention the talk he had with Bobby earlier, it didn't end with the whole keep-your-cakehole-shut thing, he even went and gave Dean the whole stay-away-from-my-daughter speech.

"Yeah But you two were getting kinda cozy over there yourselves," Sam said teasingly. Sam could tell that Dean was impressed with Y/n when she got the upper hand in the two's first encounter. Plus she was hot, no point in denying it, so that meant she was Dean's type.

"What? No way, Sammy, the only thing that'd come out of getting with her is a very pissed off Bobby wringing my neck," Dean replies, believing if he were to pursue Y/n at all it would be a one night stand.

It wasn't that Dean hadn't thought about it, he was a man goddammit. He couldn't help but watch Y/n earlier when he thought she or anyone else wouldn't notice. The thing was that he could tell how much she meant to Bobby and even Sam, Dean didn't want to cause any unnecessary drama. As he thought about this, the talk he had with Bobby kept coming back up.

"Says who? You don't have to have a one night stand with every girl you like, Dean, you could try actually taking her out on a date," Sam said encouragingly. Dean could be a pain in the ass sometimes but Sam loves his brother and Y/n was becoming one of his closest friends very fast. If there was a chance they could make each other happy, he wouldn't hesitate to play matchmaker.

"Whoa man, no chick flick moments," Dean replies while Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behavior.

"It's not gonna happen," Dean repeats firmly.

"Whatever you say, but if Y/n is going to end up in her bed tonight you're going to be the one to take her," Sam said stubbornly.

"Bitch," Dean says annoyed as he goes over and picks Y/n up gently, trying not to wake her up.

"Jerk," Sam replies with a smile that, in Dean's current opinion, is stupid. Dean walks out of the room, Y/n in his arms, and tries to find which bedroom is hers. So far Dean has almost walked into Bobby's room, the library and the guest room before finally going into hers.

"How many rooms can this damn how have?" Dean grumbles to himself as he readjusts the girl in his arms. He then gently placed her on her bed, put her blankets on her and was on the way out before hesitating. He quickly walked back over to her and kissed her forehead and whispering, "goodnight sweetheart."

Little did the older Winchester know that while he was walking out of the room blaming Sam for his actions, Y/n had woken up when he placed her on the bed and was smiling silently to herself before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter started off pretty emotional but I'm very happy with how I ended it. Again let me know if anyone is OOC and please review! I'd love to hear from you guys and to know what your thoughts are!**


	5. Hard Truth

**Chapter 5 - Hard Truth**

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

You woke up feeling refreshed and were surprised to find you didn't have one nightmare. Normally once your nightmares start up again, they stay from quite awhile, sometimes even months long. But today was different, you could just feel something big was going to happen today and you were excited. You got out of bed and skips merrily down to the kitchen, ignoring the fact your hair was in a messy bun and were wearing a loose long sleeve and shorts both y/f/c.

When you walked into the kitchen you were very surprised at the sight that you found. Dean was cooking breakfast at the stove, wearing Bobby's kiss-the-cook apron. Sam was sneaking a few already cooked pieces of bacon while Dean wasn't looking. And finally Bobby was sitting at the table reading a magazine, although you couldn't see the cover. You put hand over your mouth to stop yourself laughing but failed miserably, which resulted in accidentally scaring all the occupants of the room.

"Balls! Dammit, Y/n Y/m/n!" Bobby exclaimed, grumbling the second part.

"Oh yeah laugh it up, Y/n, you know I still look fabulous," Dean said striking a pose.

"I'm sorry guys, you're all way too funny," you were trying to say around fits of laughter until finally taking a breath and returned to normal. "Ok, I'm better now," you said as you sat down next to Bobby at the table.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaims while flinging his hand back and forth and you looked at him questioningly. "Only thing wrong with bacon is it burns the hell out of you when you cook it," he grumbled when he noticed your gaze, you hummed in response.

"Ok Dean is acting ridiculous so I can understand that but what about me and Bobby?" Sam asked from his spot leaning against the counter with a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth.

"Well for starters, you're not eating rabbit food," you say with a teasing grin pointing a finger at Sam and you turn to Bobby, "and you're reading a magazine."

"It's an auto repair magazine," Bobby said defensively and Dean chuckles.

"Bobby reading magazines, I never would've guessed," Dean said turning around to face us after noticing all the eyes fell on him.

"Says the man who's wearing an apron that says 'kiss the cook'," Sam pipes up with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Hey maybe I was hoping to get lucky," Dean says playfully and winks at you. You could see Sam raise his eyebrows at his brother's comment and look fairly shocked. You wondered why Sam would look so shocked, last night you and Dean joked around like this and Sam wasn't phased at all.

"In your dreams, Winchester," you say with a giggle.

"You know it, Y/l/n," Dean says shamelessly with a smirk.

"You know, you should probably be watching the food," you pointed out to him then added, "I can't speak for the other two but I'm not a fan of burnt breakfast," you almost laughed when his eyes got wide and he whipped around to make sure his precious bacon wasn't burnt.

"Just in time," you heard him mutter as he puts the breakfast items on some plates. It was then that you could actually see what he made; bacon, eggs, blueberry pancakes, and...pie?

"Um, Dean?" You said looking at the apple pie curiously. He hummed in response so you continued, "why are you making pie with breakfast?"

"Because pie is amazing and should be served at anytime of day," he responded. You heard Sam chuckle at Dean's pie obsession but you merely shrugged, you learn something new everyday. Dean takes care of his cooking mess and takes off Bobby's apron. As he walks out of the room to put it back to wherever he found it, you got up to make yourself a plate.

While you were putting on a slice of pie, Dean had a point; pie is amazing, you felt a pair of eyes on you and turned around to see Dean shamelessly checking you out. You raised your eyebrows and gave him a what-are-you-looking-at look. When your eyes met all he did was smirk and walked past you to get himself some breakfast.

* * *

**TIME SKIP, 12:30 PM, Dean's POV**

It's been awhile since breakfast and you're already hungry again, you could really go for some of that apple pie you made earlier. Trying to stay focused at the task at hand you decided you'd check to see if there's any pie left later. Right now you had to be all business, you were currently in Bobby's library with him and Sammy.

"Start from the beginning then," Bobby suggested.

"Well," Sam started. "We found case a few days ago, 8 people went on a family camping trip only one came out alive, 3 found shredded to pieces and the rest are still missing. So I thought we should check it out," he explained.

"We went and talked to the survivor, Tobias Evans, and that's when things got complicated," you said with a sigh. "The bastard refused to answer any of our questions," you said with distaste, you barely met the guy and you already couldn't stand him.

"We had to resort to the police report," Sammy said sensing your annoyance. "It was basically described a bear attack except that Tobias believed some of the victims were dragged away, and it made a _roar that sounded like no creature he's ever heard_,"

"Also that it must've been a hell of a bear because it was shot, at least three times," you added.

"Any other instances like this?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah about 23 years ago, the son of a bitch took out an entire boy scout camp," you said trying to sound neutral. You've dealt with these types of things all the time and it didn't bother you as much as it used to, but it still made you sick to think about.

"Well all that rules out spirits and demons for sure," Bobby said stating the obvious. "How were the bodies found?" He asked.

"They were pretty torn up, three out of the four had their necks snapped with no bruising," Sam replied.

"Heart still intact?" Bobby inquired, all business.

"Yup, that rules out werewolf," you casually decided to answer this time. As soon as the last word left your mouth there was the sound of glass shattering causing all of our eyes to shoot up.

"Bobby..?" said a very frightened looking Y/n standing in the doorway, a shattered plate and sandwiches scattered at her feet.

"Y/n, we were just quizi-" you started quickly coming up with a lie to cover up what she just heard before Bobby interrupted you.

"No, Dean, I'm done lying. Y/n deserves to know the truth of it all," he said not taking his eyes off of Y/n's frightened and confused face. As he began to reveal the information that will no doubt change the girl's life, you couldn't help but wonder what she will think about you when she learns the hard truth.

* * *

**A/N: Just so ya know, until my internet gets fixed at home it looks like I'll only be able to update and catch up every other weekend. There's a possibility I might be able to update quicker but that all depends on what life has in store for me. Remember the wise words of Jensen Ackles, be strong in the moments you want to be weak.**

**Alysha Ray out 3**


	6. Monsters

**Chapter 6 - Monsters**

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

_Monsters are real, _those word echoed in your brain over and over like a song left on replay. _Ghosts and werewolves and vampires and boogy man land even f*cking demons they're all real, and these men hunt them,_ your thoughts continued. How could Bobby keep this from you? Why would he? Does he care about you or your well being at all?

_No, _you told yourself firmly, _I know Bobby loves me he must have a good reason for keeping this from me. _You looked away from Bobby and looked back and forth between Sam and Dean. Did they believe this to? Could they just be entertaining Bobby's paranoia?

Sam avoided your gaze guiltily, ashamed he hadn't told you sooner and kept something so big from you. Your eyes met Dean's. You searched those pools of green eyes for the answers you wanted, the answers you needed. His eyes pierced into yours and it seemed like he was doing the exact same thing. His face was neutral, but his eyes told you he wanted to know what you thought just as much as you wanted to know what he did.

"So you're trying to tell me, that monsters, ghosts, _demons_, everything they're real," you said, well more asked, slowly after pulling you eyes away from Dean's to look back at Bobby's.

"Yes," Bobby said sharing the same guilty look as Sam, but even worse.

"Oh it doesn't just stop there, sweetheart, there's creatures out there we don't even know about," Dean piped up, causing you to give him back your attention. "But Godzilla is just a movie," he added after you looked at him with an amused half smile.

"How do you hunt them then?" You asked the blond man.

"We research-" Dean begins before Sam pitches in.

"I think you mean _I _research," Sam says with amusement then turns to you, looking at you for the first time since Bobby told you the truth, "if we can't find anything we look for help, mainly Bobby here."

"Yeah good ol' Bobster here's a big help," Dean teases causing a laugh from all of you. All the sudden the awkward tension is gone, like it was never there.

"It's not that bad of a nickname," you defend lightly.

"Whatever you say, _Bug_," Dean replies with a laugh. You had to admit, there was something about hearing his laugh that made you feel lighter and happier. His laugh was contagious, you noted, as you laughed along with him.

* * *

It's been a few hours since that talk and now you were sitting on Bobby's porch, lost in thought. _What really killed mom? Was that nightmare real? Was the fire truly an accident?_ You were so deep in thought you didn't hear the creaky door open and close. You didn't notice when someone sat down next to you and looked at you concerned. It wasn't until they spoke that you were even aware of their presence.

"I'm sorry, Y/n," They said before turning to look into the distance. You turned your head calmly to see a solemn looking Sam sitting beside you.

"For what?" You asked totally confused.

"For lying to you, for hiding all this-" he made a gesture in the air and you knew he meant _this_ as in what you discovered mere hours ago. "-from you. You deserve to know."

"No don't put this on yourself, Sam, I probably would've just thought you were insane if you tried to tell me sooner," You said while shaking your head and turning back to the distance.

"Yeah but I'm used to it by now," Sam jokes halfheartedly. After a few moments of comfortable silence you speak back up.

"So you really hunt these things?" You ask, interested.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Why'd you start?" You wondered out loud.

"It's..kinda the family business," Sam says, knowing you'd ask eventually.

Before you could ask Sam anymore questions, you heard the door open once more and Bobby come out. Bobby must've given Sam a look because a second later Sam went back inside and Bobby took his place.

"Alright, what're you thinking?" He said after a few moments.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" You ask the question that's been on your tongue for the past couple of hours. You heard Bobby sigh before responding in a defeated voice.

"I was trying to protect you. I was afraid you would blame your mother's death with some creature and become obsessed with finding it, " at that you looked up at him.

"You think it was a creature?" You asked eagerly, wondering if you could be correct.

"Maybe," Bobby said diplomatically. "But I knew a man who went down that road, and it ain't pretty," he added concerned about your eagerness.

"Ok I won't look too much into it," you assured him. "Why haven't you introduced me to Sam and Dean?" You asked him.

"Because, those idjits would've told ya," Bobby responded and after a few more moments of silence he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Bobster, just no more secrets, got it?" You requested.

"Got it," he said, agreeing that that is for the best. Before anymore conversation could strike up again, Dean walks out.

"I'm going to go get some food, either of you want anything?" Dean asked interrupting your conversation.

"Y/f/f for me," you said after Bobby says what he wants.

"Got it," Dean responds as he heads to a familiar car.

"It was you that had the '67 Impala!" You exclaimed in shock. Dean turned around and looked at you surprised. "I saw it when I was going to the store yesterday, long story short I'm now coming with you," you added while admiring the vehicle and he smiled.

"Well then hop in," he said before he got into the driver's seat. You jumped up, gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek and jumped into the passenger.

"God, she's beautiful," you said running your fingers across the dashboard.

"Oh yes she is," Dean said and you could tell that you were inflating his already too big ego but what the hell? He put in a cassette and you got curious about what would come on. As Dean was pulling out into the road I recognized the song, Traveling Riverside Blues by Led Zeppelin. You might not know the song well enough to know the lyrics very well but you knew the tune. You hummed along while Dean was tapping his fingers to the beat, you laughed when he started to sing along.

"You're a dork," you said smiling in amusement.

"I think I'm adorable," Dean said with a smile and you rolled your eyes.

Next he put on Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi and you couldn't help sing along with Dean. You had to admit the man could sing when he tried. **(A/N: I mean seriously guys have you **_**heard**_ **Jensen Ackles sing? It's heavenly, pun definitely intended.)**

When the Impala was parked at diner, you couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. The car ride here was a lot more fun than you thought it would be. Even with the disappointment, you couldn't wipe the smile off your face and from the looks of it as you both walked to the diner, neither could he. You both got all the food and drove back to Bobby's, rockin' out as you went. You both had a surprising amount of fun and you started to see each other as more of a friend. You may know there's monsters in the world now but you vowed that no matter what, you'd cherish all the good memories you can get.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to please comment and give me feedback, I would love to know what you guys thought! And don't forget...You're awesome!**

**Alysha Ray out 3**


	7. Joining The Hunt

**Chapter 7 - Joining The Hunt**

* * *

When you woke up the next day went on the hunt for some delicious coffee to wake up your tired self. You didn't even care that you were in your teddy bear pajama pants and white tank top. As you were walking into the kitchen you heard the boy's muffled talking, which ceased when you walked into the room. All eyes turned to you and you noticed they all had serious faces on.

"What?" You asked, not liking how it looked like they were trying to keep something from you again.

"We were just talking about the case," Sam answered to ease you. You nodded content and went over to the counter to get your coffee.

"Nice pajamas," Dean commented teasingly after he saw what you were wearing.

"Why you lookin' Winchester?" You said with amusement.

"Touche," he said with a laugh and you couldn't help but smile even though no one could see your face.

"So what are you thinking it is? For this case" You asked, curiosity getting the best of you.

"We aren't sure yet but we're thinking it could be a skinwalker," Sam replied.

"Oh I remember reading about those!" You said excitedly as you were turning around with your mug. "They're dangerous witches who can turn into, posses or disguise themselves as animals kinda like shapeshifters, right?" You said trying to recall what you've read about the creature.

"Close but no cigar," Dean said this time, "they're actually a lot more like werewolves, they can turn into a canine at will, they're weakness is silver, if they bite someone then they will turn and join the pack."

"Oh, so what are the details?" You asked.

"Well, eight people went on a family camping trip only one came out alive, 3 were found dead, shredded, and the other four are still missing. They went to talk to the survivor, Tobias Evans, but the idjit wouldn't answer their questions," Bobby explained.

"Why not?" You wondered out loud.

"He already answered the real FBI's questions and I guess he didn't want to repeat himself," Sam said and you couldn't help but sympathize with Tobias, when your mom died you didn't want to answer anyone's questions.

"Can I help?" You asked suddenly.

"Help with what?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"Help with this case, maybe I can get the guy to talk," you suggested with high hopes.

"No," Dean and Bobby said at the same time. You were expecting to have to convince Bobby but having to do the same to Dean was a complete surprise.

"And why not?" You asked irritated they have such little faith in you.

"You found out these things were real _yesterday_," Dean replied stubbornly.

"What? You think I can't do it?" You challenged.

"No, I'm sure you can but this has been hard enough as it is without us having to babysit," Dean replied.

"I can take care of myself," you snapped at him.

"Yes you can, Y/n, but you aren't ready yet," Bobby intervened before Dean could say something snarky in return. You were about to say that you were ready, you could take down any bastard you pleased with the right information.

"I don't know Bobby, we could use some help with Tobias and we can keep her out of harms way," Sam said taking your side.

"See-" you started to say but Bobby cut you off.

"No, Y/n, you aren't going and that's final," he said sternly. You've heard that tone enough to know that meant that is the end of the conversation. If you tried to argue anymore at this point it wouldn't end well so you huffed and calmly walked out of the room. You weren't no spoiled brat, you weren't going to stomp your way out of the room and throw a tantrum. You just needed space before you snapped at anyone again and make matters worse.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

You watched as Y/n walked off in a huff, clearly irritated. You didn't mean to make her angry but there's no way you could let her come with you and Sammy. While it would've been fun if she tagged along, you couldn't risk putting another person's in danger. Whatever this thing is, it's too dangerous for her to deal with on her first hunt even with us there.

"We could use the extra help with research-" Sam started before you cut him off.

"Sammy," you warned, this was Bobby's daughter and you knew he was pretty protective of her.

"What? Dean, you know we're not getting anywhere with Tobias, maybe she can help us," Sam says with his bitch face.

"And I already said no, ya idjit, so drop it," Bobby said making his irritation more known.

"Fine," Sam said with a sigh. This made the room very tense and awkward so you decided to make an escape.

"We're leaving in an hour, we've been here long enough," you said before walking out to go pack. Only to find Y/n right outside of the kitchen, apparently eavesdropping.

"You guys are leaving already?" she asked with a sad tone.

"Uh yeah, times not exactly on our side here," you tried to explain feeling slightly guilty for not mentioning it sooner. She nodded and walked up the stairs towards her room.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

You and Sammy were still on the road going to Bismarck, North Dakota, to kill the son of a bitch. You were humming and tapping along to Ted Nugent's Strangle Hold while passing through some small town.

"Hey Dean, we should stop and get some food," Sam said as we were coming up to what looks like most of the town's restaurants.

"Yeah I'm hungry too," said a feminine voice coming from the back seat. You and Sam both jumped and whipped your heads to see who it was.

"Y/n? What the hell are you doing here?" You demanded after seeing her proud smile and you quickly turned back to the road.

"What do you think I'm doing here, smart ass? I'm coming with you," she said and you could practically feel her roll her eyes.

"What about Bobby?" Sam asked her.

"He'll get over it and besides, I'm an adult, I can do whatever I damn well please," she responded strongly. After Sammy gave her a look you didn't quite see she added, "and I may have left him a note."

"What I want to know is how the hell you got into Baby without me noticing," you said knowing you'll have to drive her ass all the way back to Sioux Falls.

"Baby?" Y/n asked incredulously.

"That's what he calls the Impala," Sam explains for you.

"That's not important, how'd you get here?" You repeated the question.

"I packed my bags, put them in and hid in here until a few seconds ago," she said casually. When you came up to a parking , you flipped Baby around and started driving the way you came.

"Uh Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked confused.

"We're bringing Y/n Back to Bobby's," you said as if it were obvious.

"No, c'mon Dean, please let me stay," she said and you glanced at her, only to wish you hadn't. She had her bottom lip puckered out and put on damn puppy dog eyes, you had to admit she was f*cking adorable.

"Yeah, you said it yourself, we don't have a lot of time to solve this hunt," Sam says and you had no doubt that he was putting on his damn puppy dog eyes too. You mumbled and cursed about those f*cking puppy dog eyes you knew damn well you could never say no to.

"Fine," you said with a sigh, "but you need to swear you'll do as we say, got it?" You added while finding a place to turn around _again_.

"Yes sir," she said mocking your authoritative tone. You rolled your eyes while Sam chucked. _This was going to be an interesting hunt_, you though to yourself. Little did you know, how right you were.


	8. The Diner

**Chapter 8 - The Diner**

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

You smiled proudly to yourself when Dean said you could stay. You honestly weren't sure he'd let you, because of him saying no earlier and all. It wasn't until Sam gave you a triumphant look that you knew you two had won. _Guess I'll have to use that face more often,_ you thought to yourself.

"Seriously though, I am hungry," you announced. Dean rolled his eyes and looked for a decent diner to stop at.

Once he parked "Baby" at some diner, you jumped out and waited for the boys. "Don't get out too fast, you might break a hip," you said to Dean with a laugh since he was the last to get out.

"Trust me, if I was going to break a hip, I would've by now," he said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows. You laughed at his expression while the youngest Winchester rolled his eyes. As all three of you pile into the diner, you get bumped into by some guy with brown hair and a beige trench coat.

"Hey, man, watch where the your going," you said frustrated, you turned to look at the unknown man but he was gone. _That's weird, where'd he go? _You asked yourself.

"What a douche," you heard Dean say before shaking your head and walking to a table. You ended up being seated next to Sam with Dean across from you. After what seemed like forever the waitress walks over, obviously checking the boys out.

"There you go guys, and I'll be back in a minute," the girl said. You couldn't help but cringe at her attempt of a flirty voice. Covering the cringe with a sweet smile, you told her a thank you before she walked away, putting a little too much emphasis in the sway of her hips.

You took your menu and searched for what sounded good. Pretty soon you had your order in mind and placed it back down on the table. Soon enough the waitress came back with what you think is supposed to be a saucy smile.

"Everyone ready?" She asked looking around at you guys, well "you guys" meaning basically just the guys.

"I think we are," Sam said politely. After you ordered your food, you chose to ignore her and doze off a bit. You found your mind wondering back to the man who bumped into you earlier. He looked oddly familiar but you couldn't think of how.

"You alright there?" You heard a voice say bringing you out of your reverie. You looked up to see a curious looking Dean starring at you.

"Yeah just lost in thought," you said with a reassuring smile. You noticed that the waitress was already gone and saw that she was helping some other table.

"Alright," Dean says with a satisfied nod.

"So, you guys never actually told me where we're going," you mentioned.

"Well it wasn't important when you weren't coming with us," Dean commented. You could tell he still didn't think this whole tagging along thing was a good idea. Honestly how could you blame him, you had no idea what you were getting into.

"We're going to Bismarck, North Dakota," Sam said ignoring his brother's comment. "If it wasn't so close we would've just called Bobby instead of making the drive," he explained.

"Ooh, I've never been," you said, excitement evident in your voice. You knew you wouldn't get the chance to sight see but it'd still be cool to say you've been there.

"One of the perks of hunting, there's lots of traveling," Sam responded.

"And one of the curses," you heard Dean say under his breath. You wondered what he meant but didn't think it'd be a good idea to ask.

"And here's your food, fellas," the waitress said giving both of the boys their food. You couldn't help but notice she didn't bring your food out as well. Bitch. She walked away hopefully to bring you your food. Your stomach growled when you saw her disappear into what you assumed to be the kitchen.

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry, huh?" Dean said with a teasing smirk. You couldn't help but laugh when you saw that he had some food on his chin. "What?" He asked confused by your smile, Samantha soon saw what you were laughing and quickly followed suit.

"You have somethin' right..here," you said pointing at the food on his face. You laughed again when he grabbed a napkin and completely missed it.

"That's where you pointed," he said defensively. You shook your head, grabbed the napkin and leaned over the table to wipe it off for him casually. You wiped it off and noticed he was starting at you, a faint blush appeared on your face.

"Just like a child," you said with a teasing smile before sitting normally. All the while, Sam was watching the entire exchange curiously.

"And _your _food," the waitress said with a sour look on her face before anyone could say anything more. She placed your food in front of you non too gently. You began to eat your food and the brothers did too.

The three of you silently left the diner not too long after that and got into Baby. You ran your fingers on the food of the Impala admiringly before hopping in. You buckled up and waited to see what song Dean would put on. You smiled when he put on Back In Black by AC/DC. After about a minute into the song, you and Dean were singing along to the tune.

"C'mon Samantha, you know you want to," you said encouraging Sam to sing along. Sam shook his head and was about to retort when Dean started laughing.

"_Samantha?_" He asked incredulously.

"Yes _Samantha_, you can't expect me not to give him a suitable nickname after all his bitch faces and hair flips," you teased.

You could practically see Sam roll his eyes at your comment as Dean laughed a little more. Once his laughter died down and you could hear the song again, you sang along again. You smiled when you could hear both of them join you. The drive continued on, you sang, you laughed, you talked and overall had fun.

* * *

Eventually you pulled up to an ok looking hotel and you all got out. Sam went inside to get our rooms while you helped Dean with the bags.

"Holy shit!" You exclaimed as you tried to life one of the bags. "What the hell is in this thing?" You asked.

"Weapons," he replied simply.

"Oh," you said feeling dumb for not thinking about that, of course they'd bring weapons. "Do you want me to leave it in then?" You asked.

"Nah but I can pack them in if they're too much," he said with a teasing grin forming on his face.

"No no, I got it, I wouldn't want you to break something carrying it all the way there," you said with fake sympathy while adjusting it in your hands.

"Ha ha very funny," Dean said sarcastically.

"They said there was only one room available," Sam said coming back out and grabbed one of the remaining bags. "So all of us are in room 15," he informed the two of you.

"Oh ok," you said not quite sure how to react to that tid bit of information. "Let's go then," you added before starting to room 15 with both of the boys trailing not far behind. Sam with his stupid long legs easily walked ahead of you and unlocked the door when he found the room. You walked into the decent hotel room and looked around. _Well on the bright side, there's two Queen size beds and a couch_, you noted.

"Claimed," you said after putting the bags down and plopping down on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: That last little bit was for all you Walking Dead fans out there and also for you TWD fans, you should all check out a fic called Promises: A Carl and Negan Story by IamNegan0121! It's amazing even though it's currently only on Wattpad and I know you'll love it and if ya don't you can take it up with Lucille. A joke of course. As the also amazing Jared Padalecki says, always keep fighting!**

**Alysha Ray out 3**


	9. First Morning

**Chapter 9 - First Morning**

* * *

You couldn't help the smile that formed on your face when you heard Sam and Dean chuckle at your behavior. It's been a long drive all the way to Bismarck and if you were honest, you fairly worried about it at first but it turned out to be a lot of fun. You wondered if coming with the boys was a good idea, Bobby is going to be worried sick when he founds out. You debated about lying to him so he wouldn't have to worry but you knew he would find out eventually.

It would be better to tell him the truth, but that doesn't mean you can't push it well The sound of a heavy bag dropping to the floor breaks you out of your thoughts. It was Dean, he still had a cute smile on his face as he walked towards one of the beds. Taking off one of his many layers of jackets and putting it on a bed.

"Are you sure, Y/n? I can take the couch," you heard Sam offer. You brought your gaze away from Dean and to his brother instead, who had a knowing look in his eye that you didn't like one bit.

"Nah, you probably wouldn't fit," you teased with a grin.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I don't mind sharin'," Dean said playfully winking at you.

"As sweet as it is for you to offer," you paused for effect. "Not a chance," you said with an amused look so he won't take offence to it.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing," he said gesturing to his own body. You pretended to analyze him and think about it.

"Mm I don't think I'll be missing much," you said with a smirk of your own. You laughed at the look of surprise on his face at your comment and Sam did too.

"Alright, as much as I love seeing you bring my brother's over inflated ego down a bit," Sam interjected before he could make what you were sure would be a snarky comment. "It's been a long drive and I'd like to sleep," he finished.

"I'm with ya there," you said as you got your pj's out of your bag and went into the bathroom. You took a nice but fairly quick hot shower and got ready for bed. When you opened the door to the bathroom, Dean walked past you to get himself ready for bed. He gave you a look you couldn't quite decipher as he passed.

Now, as you lay on the couch all comfy, you couldn't help but think about that look. You didn't want to read too much into it, after all it probably was nothing. But you saw something in his eyes that you couldn't place. You fell asleep thinking about those hazel-green eyes and their secrets.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of Asia being played, you were confused where you were and why music was playing. After a second you remembered what you did yesterday but that doesn't explain the music so you sat up and looked around.

"Rise and shine, Sweetheart," you heard Dean say and you looked at where his voice was coming from. He was sitting at a small table by the window of the hotel room.

"Morning," you said groggily. You looked around to see where the younger Winchester is but you couldn't find him.

"Sam's getting breakfast," Dean said as if reading your thoughts. You nodded, got up, grabbed some clothes and made you way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As you were washing the conditioner out of your hair you heard the door open. Curiously, you poked your head out of the shower only to find Dean standing there.

"Dean? Dean Winchester! Get out!" You exclaimed while making sure the curtain is cover you. You cursed whoever thought transparent shower curtains were a good idea. He chuckled, grabbed something you didn't see and walked out. _What the actual hell was that about? _You asked yourself planning on giving him an earful when you get out.

* * *

Soon enough you finished getting ready for the day and walked out. You noticed Sam was back but you didn't care at the moment. You walked right in front of Dean with your hands on your hips expectantly.

"May I help you?" He asked with an innocent smile on his face.

"Well you can explain why the f*ck you walked in on my shower," you said matter-of-factly. You saw Sam's eyes widen in shock at his brother's actions out of the corner of your eye.

"Oh you're still on that?" he asked casually but you saw his eyes dance with amusement.

"Uh yeah, now explain," you requested starting to become irritated.

"I just needed to grab something, I didn't know you were in the shower," he said and you almost believed him. He's a damn good liar but it was nearly impossible for him not to know you were in the shower.

"Uh huh, that the story you're gonna stick with?" You asked with some sass.

"Yup," he said with a nod, knowing you didn't believe him but not seeming to care.

"Not to cut this beautiful display short but your guy's breakfast is gonna get cold soon," Sam said as you opened your mouth to reply. Instead you settled on giving him a glare and to go eat your food.

"Alright, are we going to try talking to that guy again today?" You asked curiously after your food was gone.

"If you mean Tobias as _that guy _then yes, Y/n we are," Sam confirmed.

"Okie dokie then lets go," you said as you went over to put on your shoes. After that you all piled into Baby and drove off to pay Tobias Evans a visit.


	10. Questioning

**Chapter 10 - Questioning**

* * *

You fiddled with the hem of your blouse as Dean drove off. It was one thing to advertise to be able to do something, but another to actually do it. Sure you had a way with talking to people, but that didn't make you any less nervous. _What if I say the wrong thing and made it worse? What would Sam and Dean think of you then? _But before you could question yourself anymore you heard your phone start to ring, you answered and instantly wish you hadn't.

"Y/n? You idjit, where the hell are you?" You heard Bobby's voice demand and you could tell he was worried.

"Hey Bobby.." you replied lamely. You saw both the boys look at your with worried and guilty expressions.

"Don't you _hey Bobby_ me young lady, where are you?" he said sternly.

"I'm with Sam and Dean," you told him trying to sound reassuring.

"With Sam and Dean? After I and not to mention Dean told you no?" He said trying to sound angry but you could hear relief in his voice.

"Yeah.." You may be an adult now but that doesn't mean the guilt of doing something your not supposed to will disappear.

"Hand the phone to one of those idjits," he said not sounding as angry as before.

"Yes sir," you said and offered the phone to Sam, mainly because he wasn't the one driving. As Sam reached out to grab the phone, Dean took it and put it up to his ear.

"Hey there Bobster," he said as if nothing was wrong. Even though you couldn't hear Bobby's response, you had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. You and Sam both gave each other a look but stayed quiet and listened to as much as you could.

"I was thinking that she could help us out...That's why we're here...Well then I'm gonna teach her...No no no, I'll make sure she comes back right after...and we won't stand in the way of that...Yeah I know, but I happen to be driving so maybe we can push this conversation to later...I promise, bye Bobby." Dean then hung up and handed you your phone back.

"Well? What'd he say?" You asked expectantly.

"You can stay until this hunt is over then you're going home and I'm sure you probably won't see us again," he said indifferently.

Your heart dropped at the thought of not seeing either brothers again. You might've just met Dean but it shocked you how comfortable you felt around him. You've just been reunited with Sam and so far your friendship seems to be even better than before he left. You saw Sam's face drop and you decided right then and there that you would make damn sure you'd see them again.

"Just let anyone try and stop me," you said firmly. You noticed Dean eye you in surprise through the rear view mirror and gave you a smile which you returned.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet after Y/n's statement, the three of you lost in your own thoughts. Soon enough you parked Baby at this guy's place and got out. You and Sammy were in the FBI uniforms, you stopped beforehand to get Y/n her own fake badge. She was currently wearing a white blouse with a black jacket and matching pencil skirt.

You took the lead and walked up to the door of the victims place. Once Y/n caught up to you and Sam, you made a joke about her being short and rang the doorbell. Soon enough a man opened the door, it was the Tobias guy.

"Hello sir," Sam said and all three of you flashed the man your fake FBI badges. "It'll only-" Sam tried to continue but the man cut him off.

"It's _You_ guys again? I already told you I'm not answering anymore questions," Tobias said annoyed.

"We're sorry to bother you again, Mr. Evans, but as my partner was trying to say, it will only take a moment," Y/n said and you could tell she was trying to hide her own annoyance for the man. Tobias looked at her, probably just realizing she was there and seemed to think about it.

"No, the family I have left is inside, maybe some other time," he said with a calmer tone.

"We understand, but it'd be best if you answer our questions now and get them out of the way," she said gently while staying firm. Tobias seemed to weigh his options before sighing and nodding.

"Fine, but you'll have to give me a moment," he gave in, Y/n nodded understandingly and he went back inside.

"I told you I could do it," she said quietly to you and Sam with a proud smile on her face. Y/n really was beautiful. _Keep thinking shit like that and you're as good as dead,_ you scolded yourself. While Bobby does love you like a son that didn't mean he wouldn't kill you for being a bastard.

"Beginners luck," you said pretending to be bitter that you couldn't do the same the first time. She rolled her y/e/c eyes and you tried to hide a smile.

"Ok, we can talk right here," Tobias said coming back outside. He gestured to the chairs he had on the porch and sat down on one of them. The three of you quickly followed suit and you saw Sam bring out his notebook and pen.

"Alright, now if you could start from the beginning, perhaps there was something we missed," Y/n said gently getting straight to business.

"Well, it was supposed to be a family camping trip to celebrate my younger sister, Penny's 16th birthday," Tobias began after a shaky breath. "Me and Penny were sitting in my tent to get away from all the bugs, playing some card games," he paused.

"That was when we heard our Aunt Nancy scream, we looked outside of the tent and saw Grandpa Pat and Uncle Clyde load their guns," he continued. "By that point me and Penny were both scared out of our minds so we closed the tent and I got my gun ready. We heard some gun shots, it had to have been hit at least 5 times, and there was this horrible scream once after it got hit. Whatever made that noise wasn't human, I'm not even sure it was real. It was like nothing I've ever heard before. Everyone was outside, it got them all," Tobias started to stare at the ground, seemingly lost in the horrific memory while tears formed in his eyes.

"P-Penny just wanted to help. I tried to stop her but s-she took my gun and went out there.." he paused choking back tears. "but she n-never came back. The screaming lasted forever but then I heard something being dragged, like whatever it was was taking the.._them_ someplace," he concluded.

"I see," Sam said sympathetically, "and do you know how you survived the attack?"

"No, there's no reason I can think of that can explain how I survived. I should be dead," Tobias responded.

"Do you have any idea of what it was that attacked?" You asked this time.

"The cops told me it was a bear, but I don't think so; whatever it was, it shouldn't be on this earth," Tobias answered.


	11. Research

**Chapter 11 - Research**

* * *

**Y/n POV**

The three of you asked Tobias a few more questions before you left. You felt your heart go out to the man, what he's gone through was nothing but horrific. You also felt like you understood him to a point, something neither of you could control or explain destroyed your families. While your experience wasn't as drastic, it was still just as permanent and very painful.

"So what do we do now?" You asked the boys curiously.

"Well since there's a lot more information, we do Sammy's favorite part," Dean said in a teasing tone.

"And what would that be?" You asked turning your gaze to the man in question.

"Dean means we have to research which, by the way, is not my favorite part," Sam elaborated.

"Whatever you say Samantha," Dean replied with a laugh. You laughed along with him, it surprised you that Dean would use your nickname for Sam; then again, it was to tease him. You got into the backseat of the Impala and waited for the boys.

Once the boys got in, you went over just about all of the mythical -_not so mythical now_ you thought- creatures you've studied over the years. You thought about which ones came close to what you know now about the case. Ruling out most of them you wondered just how many of these things were true and how many were, well, _mythical_. You were so lost in thought you didn't hear or respond when someone was calling your name.

"Y/n!" You heard an annoyed voice say loudly but not quite yelling. You looked up after coming back to reality and saw it was Dean calling your name.

"Welcome back," Sam said with a laugh.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" You asked Dean sheepishly.

"Well I was _trying_ to ask you what size bra you wear," Dean said casually showing no shame. Your eyes widen in shock and your mouth hit the floor.

"_Excuse me_?" You finally managed to make out. All the sudden Sam bursts out in laughter and Dean quickly follows suit. You look between the brothers then you rolled your eyes, realizing that that was not, in fact, what Dean initially was trying to ask you.

"You assholes," you said light heartedly.

"Y/n, why me? I didn't do anything," Sam whined.

"You, my dear Samantha, are guilty by association," you told him matter-of-factly. "And for not letting me know sooner," you added with a teasing grin forming on your face.

"Can't choose your family," Sam said with a huff.

"Hey," Dean said feigning offence to which Sam just shrugged.

"Seriously Dean, what did I miss?" You asked hoping that it didn't have anything to do with your bra or it's size.

"I was asking where you wanted to eat," he informed you softly. Sam had an amused smile just then and a look in his eye you didn't like, it was almost like he knew something you didn't.

"To eat? We just had breakfast," you said incredulously.

"What I'm hungry," he said.

"Then I don't care where we go, someplace with muffins," you said, deciding that a little snack never hurt.

"Okie dokie," Dean said with a cute half smile, like he was sharing an inside joke you didn't understand.

Dean parked Baby at some cafe which, you noticed, was still serving breakfast. _Seriously how can that man be hungry all the time and still be in shape?_ You wondered with a little giggle. When both the boys looked at you questioningly after your giggle you responded.

"They're still only serving breakfast," you explained. Dean rolled his eyes while Sam shrugged, probably expecting it.

You all got out of the Impala, Sam grabbing his laptop and went into the place. You ordered your muffin and y/f/d then looked around the room, ignoring Dean's fairly large order. The cafe was a small and cute place, big windows covering most of the wall space by the seats. There wasn't a lot of people there, but they were loud enough that you and the boys probably wouldn't be overheard.

You sat down in one of the booths with the comfortable squishy seats and Sam sat across the table. He brought out his laptop and began searching away. Dean eventually came and sat next to you with a few newspapers. The two of you began looking through it for anything that can help with the case.

After a few minutes waiting, a pretty attractive guy came over and gave you your muffin and y/f/d. According to his name tag his name was Alex, he had jet black hair with tan skin and deep brown eyes. You told him thank you with a flirtatious smile to which he returned with a sweet one. You noticed Sam glance at Dean as Alex walked back towards the kitchen, both with blank expressions but you ignored them.

"Ooh little miss Y/n's lookin' for some fun tonight," Dean said now with a smirk.

"I will not confirm or deny anything," you said jokingly back.

"Flirty Y/n is fun Y/n," Sam quipped between research. The three of you laughed a bit before refocusing.

Pretty soon you and Dean have gone through all the newspapers when the same waiter came back with Dean's food. You couldn't help but discretely check him out and man was he hot. He must've caught you because we gave you a wink before he had to disappear again.

"Hey guys, I think I found something," Sam said dragging your attention away from Alex. "It Says that in 1959, there was another attack in those woods. It was the high school senior's annual camping trip and every one of them was slaughtered," he described.

"That was 46 years from this attack which means-" you started, with the information starting to click.

"Every 23 years, this son of a bitch comes out of hiding," Dean finished for you.

"Right, whatever it is it has a 23 year hibernation cycle which means it's going to go back to sleep soon," Sam explained and you understood.

"We don't have much time before we have to wait another 23 years," you voiced what all of you were thinking.

"We'd better get a move on then," Dean says with finality as he begins to stuff his face with food. You finished your muffin off and started on your drink.

In a surprisingly short amount of time, Dean finished his meal and we asked for the check. When it came, the boys paid and you noticed there was a phone number. You couldn't hide the triumphant smile that came across your face as you pocketed the paper. Dean gave you a look you couldn't quite decipher.

_What was that supposed to mean?...wait..was he jealous? No it couldn't have been, Dean isn't the jealous type besides there's no way he could think of me that way_, you convinced yourself. Then the three of you walked out and went back to Baby and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Alright now it's all caught up. I might post one more chapter but at the moment I'm still writing it, if not I hope you like this story so far and I'll see you in about two weeks!**


	12. Into The Woods

Chapter 12 - Into The Woods

* * *

Sam's POV

Now that all of you had full stomachs, you were driving off to the camping grounds where all the attacks took place. Normally, it'd be better if you waited until you knew what you guys were dealing with. But with this thing about to go back into its 23 year hibernation, times not exactly on your side. While you were researching at the cafe, you noticed that it hasn't gotten as many people as any of the previous years.

In other words, it was about to strike again.

Another thing you noticed at the cafe, was that Dean has not unclenched his jaw since that guy was checking Y/n out. Coincidence you thought not. You couldn't help but wonder if she was actually going to call him. For Dean's sake, you hoped she wouldn't.

While you knew he wouldn't admit it, you could tell he it bothered him. This also made you remember how much it bothered her when that one waitress was all over Dean. You've been noticing little things like this and you've been debating whether to intervene or not.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Y/n exclaimed, bringing you out of your thoughts. You saw Dean smile and look back at her, you groaned when you recognized it.

"Oh whatever, Sammy, you know you love this song," Dean said and you heard Y/n start to sing along to Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas.

She really did have an amazing voice and you saw Dean smile out of the corner of your eye. This only fueling your theories about the two. Could they be falling for each other and not even know it? Yeah it'd be too soon to call it love, assuming you were right, but it'd certainly be along those lines.

Suddenly you came up with an idea, why not help them along? If neither of them actually have feelings for the other then what's the harm? If you were right then both of them would be happy, that's worth the risk. So you quickly came up with some sort of a plan.

"I guess it's starting to grow on me," you said after a second while listening to Y/n's voice. You then felt Dean's eyes bore into you and you tried to suppress a triumphant smile.

"Not the only thing that's growing, huh Sammy?" Dean replied.

"You would know," you replied, not at all phased by his comment.

You made sure he saw you before you glanced pointedly in his lower regions to get your point across. Dean's comment may not have surprised you but the blush that appeared on his face certainly did. You looked at his face in curiosity but he quickly avoided your gaze. Damn, you thought, maybe this is more serious than you initially thought.

Dean checked the rear view mirror anxiously to see if Y/n heard what you both said then looked relieved. You looked and saw she was staring out the window seemingly lost in thought. Whether you were relieved or disappointed, you weren't sure.

"So, Y/n, when was the last time you went camping?" You asked to break the now awkward silence.

"Huh? Oh I actually went last summer," she answered. "What about you guys?" She asked trying to include Dean in the conversation.

"I don't know about camping but we slept in the woods about two weeks ago," Sam replied kindly.

"Oh, what for?" You asked.

"Hunting some forest god," he said casually.

Suddenly the Impala lurched forward just enough so your seat belt was practically choking you and you could feel the wind being knocked out of you.

"Oopse," Dean said not meaning it whatsoever. You felt Y/n's head hit the back of your seat and saw Dean smirk slightly.

"Son of a bitch," she exclaimed rubbing her head. You and Dean got out of the car and Y/n quickly followed suit.

Y/n's POV

The boys went to the trunk of Baby and you did the same. As Dean opened the trunk your eyes widened, there were too many weapons to count. The boys began loading a bunch of weapons on themselves and in the bags so you took that as your que. Looking around to make sure no one was watching and you armed yourself up.

You put a gun in your jeans and reached for something else when Dean stopped you. You gave him a confused look and he instead handed you what looked like a silver knife.

"You'd be surprised how many times silver has saved my ass," Dean explained.

"I don't know, I don't get surprised easily, and besides, you're pretty reckless," you said as you took the knife.

"Reckless? How am I reckless?" He asked as he closed the trunk.

You all began your walk into the woods. Trying your hardest to distract yourself from the fact that there was a real monster somewhere in there. But you also tried to tried to keep your mind alert just in case. You couldn't help but wonder if this sorta thing even phased Sam and Dean anymore.

"How long ya got?" You joked. When he gave you a look you went on, "1) splashing what I'm guessing was holy water on someone, 2) being cocky with a angry Bobby."

"Constantly putting yourself in danger, leaving with random girls every chance you get, that one time when you-" Sam started adding.

"Alright alright, I get it," Dean interrupted before either of your could bring up anything embarrassing. "How far in we're the victims when the attack happened?" Dean said trying to change the subject, you and Sam shared a grin.

"Just a little ways further, the site should be right about...there," Sam answered pointing at what would've been the perfect camping spot.

There was only one tent standing and shreds of the rest scattered. Dried up blood was mixed in a few spots of dirt and a gun or two were left lying on the ground to rust. There was a traditional fire pit in the middle of the clearing and it had an amazing view of a nearby lake. All around in the dirt around the pit were coals that have long burnt out.

"Looks like smokey had a wild Friday night," Dean tried to joke.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Sam asked bitchily.

"Shut up, I'm hilarious," he said before you all started setting up your tent.

You would've had separate tents but the only store you guys could find that sold tents had one left. So you guys all had to share one, you just thanked God that they had enough sleeping bags. The tent was decent sized so you were too concerned but you were worried it'd be awkward. Soon enough you were ready to stay the night into the woods.


	13. The Wait

A/N: Thank you all again for reading my story! And you all should read IamNegan0121's stories and a story called INITIUM by whitehopper! They are such amazing writers and I just know you'll like their stories! Ok now back to the story.

Chapter 13 - The Wait

* * *

As you were starting a fire, you couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen. Bobby and Dean were right, you really didn't know what you were getting into here. You didn't regret coming. Hell no. You were just worried you'd screw something up. Both Sam and Dean were telling and showing you stuff 'n thangs. (A/N: that's for all you The Walking Dead fans)

The boys told you how to work any and all of the weapons they brought with them. They had weapons you've never even seen before and now you knew it like the back of your hand. Bobby has already trained you with a lot of thing so that was actually saying a lot.

You knew just about all if it though and even impressed them with your knowledge. But no matter how much you knew it never hurt to get a refresher. But that got you thinking, how would your body react when one of those situations arose. Fight or flight? You prayed for everyone's sake that it would be the former.

"Y/n, your hand," You heard a voice say loudly.

"Oh!" You exclaimed pulling your hand back as you saw that you already started a fire and were about to burn yourself.

"You alright?" You looked up and saw that Dean looking at you concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," you said trying to sound confident.

"Nervous?" He asked, his usual teasing no where in sight.

"Yeah, a little," you found yourself Admitting and he nodded understanding.

You found that weird, with anyone else you would've stayed with your I-can-do-anything act. But with Dean you just felt comfortable, and you knew he wouldn't judge you. There was something about his presence that made you drop your guard a bit as well but somehow you found yourself not caring.

"You'll do fine, you can take care of yourself not to mention you were raised by Bobby," he said confidently.

"I don't know..I've never done anything like this before and I can handle myself against people not monsters," you worried.

"Hey, you wanna go practice some more?" He asked suddenly. "I have one more gun you haven't tried yet," he suggested.

"Sure," you said standing up and walking over.

He looked over to make note of where Sam was before handing you the gun. You checked the chamber and aimed it as if you were about to shoot. The nozzle was heavier then the others and you knew you were probably doing it wrong.

Suddenly two arms came around you and covered your hands. You knew they belonged to Dean, soon you could feel his warm body behind yours and your breath hitched. You couldn't tell if he noticed, hell you couldn't even tell if you were breathing. He adjusted your hands and got your imaginary target in sight before mimicking the recoil.

He slowly removed his hands and you made sure to keep the gun in the same position. The trance he seemed to have put on you still wasn't wearing off though. Millions of butterflies were exploding in your stomach and you must've been blushing beet red. But you didn't care, all you could focus on was him.

"That's my girl," Dean said just above a whisper and you could practically hear the smile in his voice. You heard him start to walk away and you stood there wondering.

What the f*ck just happened?

Dean's POV

You started to walk away from Y/n while breathing heavily. You needed some air. You didn't know what the hell came over you to do something so intimate. She was quickly becoming a close friend, you knew that. You felt comfortable with her but that just felt so different, you weren't sure how to describe it.

You knew she must've noticed how your hands were shaking and your heart was pounding. You weren't even sure what to think, you've never felt anything like that before not even when you were with Cassie. You tried to shake it off, it wouldn't do to be distracted on a case. But just like Y/n tends to do, it stubbornly stayed with you and You were left not knowing what to do.

So naturally, you went to Sammy.

"Dean, are you alright?" You looked up to see him looking at You concerned.

"Yeah," you lied clearing your throat. "So what's the plan Sammy?" You said tried to change the subject.

"We wait, this thing hasn't collected enough people as it normally has so it'll be desperate," he explained after looking at you a moment longer.

"Perfect, Y/n's first hunt and we have to wait around like sitting ducks," you said feeling suddenly protective of her.

"Well what do you suggest Dean?" Sam said and you could tell he didn't like it very much either.

"Going and looking for the son of a bitch," you tried.

"Go where? We don't even know where it is and besides it'll come to us no matter what we do," Sam protested.

"I don't know," you said knowing he was right. You glanced over at Y/n, she was sitting down taking the gun apart and back together again.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Sam said gently and your head snapped back to him. "You shouldn't, she can handle herself," he continued when you didn't respond.

"I know, she's definitely proven that," you said remembering the first time you two met.

"Yeah when she was kicking your ass," Your brother said with a laugh.

"Hey I had that all under control," you said trying to defend your dignity.

"Whatever you say," he said shaking his head.

"Oh whatever you were totally helpless," you heard a voice say from behind you.

"Honey, I was a lot of things but helpless was not one of them," you said firmly.

"Uh huh," she said with a smirk that looked oddly like yours.

"I don't like that smirk on you, Y/n, I think I'm rubbing off on you the wrong way," you commented. "Or maybe I'm rubbing just the right way," you said with a smirk of your own.

"Seriously Dean?" You heard Sam say exasperated.

But you couldn't bring yourself to care once you saw Y/n roll her eyes with a smile she couldn't hide at your stupid innuendo. You couldn't help but smile proudly that someone thought it was funny. You all joked around and talked until it was sundown and you were all surrounding the fire.

There was something big rustling in one of the nearby bushes. Before either of them moved a muscle you were already standing up with your gun ready to shoot. You shared a worried look with Sam and he gave you an encouraging nod. You then looked at Y/but the only thing you could find was solid determination and you knew she was ready.


	14. Hungry Like The Wolf

Chapter 14 - Hungry Like The Wolf

* * *

Y/n's POV

You whipped the gun out of your jeans and pointed it towards the rustling bushes. You were filled with determination and the need to end this without anyone else getting hurt. Suddenly something jumped out of the darkness and you heard a scream over the sound of gunshots. There was only a light brown fluff ball left in a heap on the ground.

It was a f*cking bunny.

You and Sam both looked at each other then at Dean trying to figure out where the scream came from. Dean blushed slightly, he actually blushed. Well that answers that question, you thought to yourself.

"Woah that was scary," he said trying to play it off with an awkward smile. (A/N: anyone guess which episode that reference is from?)

"Better be careful Dean, the big bad bunny might get cha," you teased with a smile.

You saw his cheeks turn more red and you couldn't help but giggle. Who knew big tough Dean Winchester would blush? But you had to admit he did look adorable. Wait adorable? When did I start thinking he was adorable? You questioned yourself.

Before you had a chance to think any further something huge ran through the trees growling. The growl sounded very foreign to you, not quite like anything you've ever heard before. Then it clicked, that's just about the same words Tobias used when describing the creature. You and the boys shared worried and understanding looks.

It was here.

You all raised your guns and got them ready to fire. Suddenly it jumped into your line of view and began to charge. This thing was big, scary, and it looked damn hungry, oh joy. All three of you fired your weapons at it but it seemed to only piss it off. So before you were all dog treats you booked it back to the Impala.

Sam was in front of you, seeing as he had the longest legs, and Dean was behind you occasionally shooting back at it. You were about to yell at Dean to cut it out before he got himself killed. But ironically you tripped on something and went crashing to the ground.

"Shit shit shit shit," you said scrambling to get up.

Before you knew it someone had scooped you up in their arms and continued to run. You looked up quickly and saw that it was Dean, he stopped trying to shoot the thing and picked you up. Wrapped your arms around his neck, you buried your face in his shoulder sending out a silent prayer. After what feels like forever you got to the Impala and hopped in, you and Dean got in the backseat.

While you were trying to get into the Impala you found that you couldn't put too much pressure on your ankle. At least without a shooting pain going up your leg. F*cking perfect. You practically fell in the Impala from the pain but you weren't complaining, at least you were alive.

You looked toward the shotgun seat and realized that Sam never got in. Sam was gone. You instantly felt worry and slight panic fill your heart and you looked at Dean. You figured you should have all the facts before jumping to conclusions.

"Wendigo," You heard him say.

"What?" You asked not sure if you heard him right.

"It's a wendigo, I'd remember that disgusting thing anywhere," Dean clarified, "it explains why the bullets didn't work."

"What do we do then?" You asked.

"We torch the son of a bitch," he answered before taking out what looked like a first aid kit.

"What are you-" you started to ask.

"I'm making sure you're in good enough shape to run," he said calmly.

He examined it and you noticed that it was starting to bruise pretty badly, you paid no attention to the scrapes and cuts. He then wrapped it in what seems to be an elastic bandage. You wondered what he was thinking, his face was fairly tense but there was also a softness to it. You blamed the stuff and tenseness on Samantha's disappearance but, where did the softness come from?

"Well it could either be a sprained or broken ankle," he informed you. "Does it hurt when I do this?" He said before moving your ankle in a random direction, it did hurt but not too bad.

"A little," you admitted.

"How about this?" He asked before tryin g some other direction.

"Ow, uhm yeah a bit," you said not wanting to be left behind.

"It's sprained, which still means you're staying in Baby," he decided.

"What? No way!" You protested.

"Listen, it's already got Sammy, you're hurt, I'm not putting you..or anyone else in danger," he said catching himself by adding the anyone else part.

"And I'm not letting you put yourself in danger! At least not by yourself, it's only a sprained ankle I'll be fine," you defended.

"Do you think you can walk on it?" Dean asked and you could tell he was getting a bit frustrated with your noncooperation.

"I might," you said unsure. "I will," you tried again strongly, there was no way you'd be ok with letting Dean go back in there all by himself.

"We don't have time for might's and maybe's, can you walk?" He asked eager to get his little brother.

"Well let's see," you said.

"Fine," he gave in and got out of the Impala.

You got out as well and just about instantly fell when you tried to stand up. Dean, having expected this, caught you in his arms. You ignored his I-told-you-so look and at first using him to help you keep balance. Once you found balance you tried again more carefully and found that you could walk on it. Either way you'd find a way to bear through the pain.

"See fine," you said. "Now let's go get Sam," you said with a fierce determination.

After you finally convinced Dean to let you come, you both got what you needed to fire this wendigo up. You noticed he kept on looking at you, probably to make sure you're still ok was what you believed. Then you set out once more into the woods.

* * *

Dean's POV

You couldn't help but admire how fierce Y/n was when it came to people she cares about. She was terrified when the wendigo presented itself, not that you blamed her. The first time you came across one of these, you just about shit your pants but then again you were about 10 years old. But you could tell by the look on her face she'd do just about anything if it meant Sam was safe again.

That much didn't surprise you all that much, the two were fairly close friends already. What surprised you was how fiercely she wanted to protect you. For that, you were Impressed. And you couldn't help but sneak glances at her, she was honestly really beautiful. You couldn't deny that even if you wanted to, but that look on her face only amplified it. In other words, she's f*cking hot.

Now, the two of you were maneuvering through the woods towards the camp site. Y/n brought up since all the attacks happened around there, the wendigo will most likely live close by. So that's where you were heading. You noticed she kept anxiously looking around at every little sound. About half way there she started looking back at you like you might disappear any moment.

As soon as you both got to the site, you guys were walking around seeing what there was to see. You felt something encouraging you to look at the lake nearby, you got the feeling there was something important there. And then you noticed it, a cave.

"Hey Y/n, I think I might've found Wile E's home sweet home," you said.

"You did?" She said walking over eagerly, ignoring your Looney Tunes joke.

You pointed at the cave you found and after a moment she eyes lit up at the discovery. The two of you shared an understanding look and started hiking your way down there. Don't worry Sammy, you thought, we're coming.


	15. Samantha's Rescue

**Chapter 15 - Samantha´s Rescue**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

You woke up to find that just about everything was hurting. Your head was pounding, your wrists burned, and your shoulders felt like someone was trying to rip them off your body. Your wrists were bound by rope and you were hanging by them. There's more aches and pains throughout your body but you could only focus on those.

But it didn't matter, you've been through worse.

You scanned your surroundings having no idea where you are, only to be met by darkness. The last thing you remembered was running to the Impala away from what you recognized was a wendigo. You felt yourself being jerked to the side and then everything went black.

Now your eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and you could make out the shapes of bodies close by. There were about five people hanging by their wrists, just like you.

"Hey," you tried to call but it came out scratchy and didn't sound like you.

Nonetheless, most of their heads shot up.

They heard you.

"Another one?" A soft voice asked and you looked toward the sound.

You recognized her, she was in the newspaper that led you here in the first place, she was Tobias' little sister, Penny. You also saw other familiar faces, Tobias' father, Oliver Evans, and "Aunt" Nancy. That's all but Tobias and Penny's mother, where was she?

"You're Penny Evans," you realized aloud.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" she asked skeptically.

"I was looking for you well, me and my partners were," you explained without giving too much information to cover your tracks later.

"Some rescue that turned out," another voice scoffed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Evans, my partners will find us," you said confidentially to, who you recognized was, Tobias' dad.

"That's what that Ranger over there said, but look where that got us," he said bitterly.

You looked to where the man was gesturing and sure enough, there was a man in what looked like a Ranger's uniform. You also noticed there was another person you seemed to miss. She seemed to be asleep still but you didn't recognize her from any of the research you did.

"Whose that?" You asked motioning the best you could to the sleeping woman.

"That's Miley Tyler, she went missing before any of us, the poor doll's been here for almost two weeks," Nancy informed you.

You felt your heart reach out to the girl, almost two whole weeks of torture, not knowing whether you're going to live or die. Not knowing if you'll ever see a familiar face or scenery again. You've had enough bad experiences to last you a lifetime but you couldn't imagine being in her shoes.

_Dean, Y/n, wherever you guys are_, you thought pleadingly, _help us and hurry._

* * *

**Y/n's POV; Time skip, few minutes later**

As you and Dean made your way into the dark cave, you couldn't shake the feeling something was about to go very very wrong. The deeper you went in the cave, the more the feeling grew.

You kept looking over your shoulder and memorizing your surrounding. Storing into your memory where to go if a certain situation were to arise. Suddenly Dean stopped, causing you to crash into his firm back.

"Ow," you started stupidly before he shushed you and you quickly did so.

You heard talking up ahead. _People_ talking.

You and Dean shared a hopeful but guarded look before cautiously heading that way. As you got closer you could make out what they were saying. You recognized one of the voices instantly.

"So you've been in here this whole time?" Sam asked someone.

"Yes, none of us remember how or who brought us here though," a woman's voice you didn't recognize answered sadly.

"Do you have any idea why?" Sam questioned.

"No, none of us know anything, so would you shut your mouth?" a male voice interjected.

"Oliver, just knock it off, it's not like we've got anything better to do and if there's a possibility this could help us, then we should take it," the same woman as before answered annoyed.

You saw Dean poke his head into where it sounded like the voices were coming from to make sure it was safe. Once satisfied he looked back at you and gestured with his head for you to follow.

When you entered you noticed there were six people hanging in the air by ropes tied to their hands. There was one woman, whom you guessed was the one who just spoke, was glaring at a man, you assumed he was Oliver. Another girl, somewhere between 14-17 years old, who was looking at them with mild curiosity. Sam looked tense, and you didn't blame him, the pain from hanging in the air still fresh.

You accidentally kicked a rock and saw six heads turn to look at you and the older Winchester. There were many different expressions on those faces, fear, curiosity, and on Sam and the woman's, hope.

"Heya Sammy, looks like you're a bit tied up at the moment," Dean joked with a smile. You rolled your eyes but didn't bother trying to hide the smile.

"You're such a dork," you commented to which he just shrugged.

"That's great guys but can we get some help here?" Sam said sassily.

"Since you asked so nicely," Dean said with a smirk as he cut Sam down unceremoniously.

Dean cushioned the fall for Sam as best he could with all these awkwardly placed rocks. Even so Sam groaned rubbing his sore shoulders and you heard a few popping noises that made you cringe. _Ouch_.

You took out the knife you earlier store in your boot and began cutting people down. Also, unlike Dean, you tried to do it as gently as possible so you wouldn't hurt these people who've already been hurt enough.

A few of them said thank you, one grumpy man simply grunted, one older woman hugged you, and the younger girl rambled about how grateful she was. You found the mix of responses amusing, everyone showed gradated in their own special way.

"Is everyone alright to make it back to the road?" You asked them, they all nodded.

"Alright then let's get the hell out of here," Dean said.

But he spoke too soon or maybe too late, because right then there was a ear piercing roar. Everyone's head snapped around, the cave was too big and was too complicated. The roar echoed all around you, no one could pinpoint where I was coming from.

You guys were trapped.


	16. Runnin'

A/N: Hey guys I named this chapter after a song I found on Youtube which you should look up and listen to. Its called Runnin´ but its sung by none other than Jensen Ackles, enough said.

**Chapter 16 - Runnin´**

* * *

Sam's POV

As you heard the roar echo throughout the cave, you couldn't help but worry it was too late. That this would be your guy's last hunt yet still be Y/n's first. You regretted urging Dean and Bobby to let her stay, not because she wasn't helpful or anything because she was.

But because there's a high possibility this is the last thing she'll ever do.

Knock it off, you scolded yourself, it's too soon to think like that there's still hope! You couldn't give up now, you and Dean have gotten out of worse. But on the chance you guys didn't make it, you sent a silent prayer for all of your safety.

"Everyone, stay quiet and lets get the hell outta here," Dean whispered urgently, as if reading your thoughts.

You saw a lot of panicked looks cross most of their faces. Penny, Tobias' 16 year old little sister, was one of them along with her father, aunt, and the Ranger. It surprised and impressed you how the unexpected camper, Miley, didn't seen rattled or terrified by any of this.

All of you started speed walking towards the cave's exit as quietly and quickly as possible. You noticed the one family member that's still missing lying on the ground. It was Tobias and Penny's mother, also the wife to Oliver Evans, a man in your little group. Her entire face was pale, her eyes open and blank, and body twisted unnaturally. She was dead.

Once Oliver saw the state of his now dead wife, he let out an agony filled cry and went to her side. Some of the others tried to quiet him down but it was no use, the grieving man didn't care. You heard the thundering footsteps that could only belong to the wendigo become loud and louder as it got closer.

"Everybody run," Y/n said fearfully. You've always admired how selfless she can be, you knew she was more scared for all of you than herself.

Everyone then, without hesitation, began sprinting towards the light at the light of this seemingly endless tunnel. Right as you began to feel hope that you all would make it out you saw a creature come into view.

The wendigo.

* * *

Y/n's POV

This was the first time you've seen this, or any, wendigo. Hell this is your first time seeing anything supernatural, at least to your knowledge. Back there at the campsite, you only caught a small glimpse of the thing before booking it back to Baby.

And you're glad you did.

This thing had the semi-form of a human and it stood about 6 feet giver take. The thing looked unhealthily thin, bones showing and everything, and it was very very pale. No wonder the things so hungry, you thought. There were chunks of skin and matted fur all over the creatures disgusting body. From what you could tell of its face, it had very crooked and sharp teeth to match its razor claws. It's eyes were pushed back into its sockets.

This thing was built to kill.

As soon as thing creature came into view you heard everyone stop in their tracks. You looked at them quickly to find most of them had terrified looks on their faces. You knew you had to get them out and away from this monster while doing it safely.

Oh and you had to kill the son of a bitch in the process. Easy peasey lemon squeezy.

You looked around

"Everyone split up," you said so everyone could hear.

You heard all of the footsteps run off in different directions but your gaze stayed on the beast in front of you. Your feet haven't moved an inch. It was looking around at all the different passages and didn't seem to notice you yet.

"Hey asshole!" You yelled at it but it still paid you no mind. "Hey shitface!" You said louder, to which it looked at you and snarled. "Wanna snack? Come get me," you said before you started running.

...only to bump into someone.

Before you could look up to see who it was that was stupid enough to ignore you and stay behind, they grabbed your hand and ran. You quickly followed their lead and ran as well, never letting their hand go.

You heard the wendigo start to follow the two of you, it's loud steps becoming mockingly louder and louder. However, you couldn't help be slightly relieved that someone was with you. You were still worried out of your mind though, the plan was to save these people not put them in the same danger as yourself!

Glancing up at the person who ran into you, you easily recognized them as being none other than Dean. That dirty blond hair and tall muscular body being easy to pinpoint. Now you just had to figure out how you could save both your asses now.

Originally, the plan was you would distract the thing and figure something out along the way. It didn't matter all that much if you died in the process or weren't quick enough to be able to do anything. Don't get yourself wrong, you didn't want to die but if it meant saving these people you would.

But then Dean just had to stay and make things more complicated. You couldn't let him die, that would be a grave no no. It wasn't just because he was your friend or that you liked him, even if you hadn't admitted to yourself yet, it was because he is a life and a good man.

And you'd be damned if you let that be wasted.

You both ran and ran and ran, never letting your hands loose. Your hurt ankle hurt like f*cking hell and you wish you could just cut if off if that meant the pain would stop. But you kept going.

You saw there was a little side spot coming up in the cave where you could sit if, ya know, you weren't running for your life. But by looking at that spot and not at where your feet are going, you ended up stepping on a rock wrong. Not expecting this, you fell to the ground ultimately dragging Dean down with you.

When the two of you went down, you couldn't stop yourself from panicking. In practically no time at all the wendigo caught up and took a look at the both of you. You were preparing yourself for a gruesome end but the monster began closing in on Dean.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit, you repeat to yourself and tried to think of anything that could save him.

The bastard began scratching and ripping Dean up and you distantly heard yourself scream before everything you saw turned red. Something seemed to take over your body as you then got out everything you needed from your backpack with an eerie calm.

Without thinking twice about what you were about to do, you whistled to get its attention. As soon as it looked at you, you burned the bitch with a flamethrower you happened to find in the Impala.

Then the son of a bitch burnt to a crisp.

Now with that over, the adrenaline or whatever the hell had taken over you disappeared. You rushed to Dean's side, terrified to find out if he survived the attack or not.

He didn't move.

You began to panic, could Dean really be dead? No, you refused to even think it was a possibility. You used the limited amount of medical you knew and tried to take care of his wounds. After you got the bleeding to stop, you began CPR.

30 compression's and 2 breaths and repeat. You used what you could remember and counted the compressions. You were so worried about Dean that you didn't think twice about the mouth to mouth. The first breath went normally but on the second you felt a hand wrap around you keeping your lips connected.

Dean was alive and he was kissing you.

You kissed him back and were blown away with how it felt. You've had your share if boyfriends and you've been kissed before but never like this. There was electricity flowing between the both of you and you felt like you were flouting. But as quickly as it started, the quicker it ended.

"That's one hell of a wake up call," Dean said breathlessly with his adorable smile.

Suddenly it all came back to you, all the fear and worry that Dean might have died. You felt a bit of anger swell that he was acting so careless. He almost died!

You smacked his uninjured arm, "don't do that to me!" You said frustratedly.

"Awwe were you worried about me?" He teased.

"I was worried out of my f*cking mind about you," you told him seriously, tears starting to swell in your eyes. As soon as he saw your face, all signs of teasing left his face.

"Hey, Y/n, I'm alright see? It's gonna take a lot more than some dog to kill me," he assured you.

You nodded but that didn't stop the flow of tears that soon followed. Dean pulled you into a hug and you held on for dear life as you allowed the tears to escape. He soothingly ran his hand over your hair and held you close, letting you cry your fear away.

When you were able to calm down, you wiped the remaining tears away and pulled yourself from Dean.

"Ok let's go find the others," you said trying to fully compose yourself.

"Alright," Dean replied as he tried to stand up and you were surprised at how easily he did it.

"Are you ok?" You asked when you noticed him wince.

"I'm fine," he said firmly, you nodded and tried to get up yourself.

You struggled to get up with your ankle being in much worse condition than before. Dean noticed your struggle and looked at your bruised ankle.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'll live," you replied as you tried to stand up again. The pain was significantly worse than it was before and you weren't sure if you could stand up whatsoever.

"Here," Dean said with a hand outstretched. You took it and he pulled you to your feet, as soon as you put pressure on the ankle a shooting pain went up your leg.

"Ow!" You exclaimed now able to keep it in.

You then were very quickly in his strong arms once again. You sighed out of frustration at your lack of mobility but also out of relief that all of this was finally over. And that you didn't have to walk all the way out of here and to the Impala.

You played your head on Dean's chest deciding to make the most of it and he started his walk.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for your support, votes and for you taking the time to read this story. Second, if you haven't heard yet, this upcoming season of Spn (#15) was revealed to be the last season of Supernatural. It broke my heart to find out, even though I'm only in season 5, these characters, actors and show in general means the world to me. It's helped me with a lot of tough shit I've been going through..but we don't talk about that.

/jarpad/status/1109190627634434049?s=12

Look that up and the boys will explain it better than I can. Sorry for the long author's note, just had to get that out. Love you all, g'night! Everyone needs a smile, especially in times like this.

Alysha Ray out


	17. Worries and Fears

**Chapter 17 - Worries and Fears**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_"Everyone split up,"_

As soon as the words left Y/n's lips you saw just about everyone do just that. They ran off in all sorts of directions and you weren't far behind.

You randomly ran down the first pathway that caught your eye. You ran down it until you couldn't see the entrance anymore, which was pretty soon with how long your legs were. Only once you thought you were far enough away and sure the wendigo wasn't following you did you stop.

Just to stay on the safe side, you decided to catch your breath in one of the room size dents in the walls. You were surprised to find that it was already occupied by non other than Miley Tyler. She was one of the unexpected prisoners back when you were waiting for Dean and Y/n to save your ass.

"Oh, uh, hey," you said awkwardly.

"Hello," Miley said sounding small and fragile.

"Mind if I sit here?" You asked and regretted asking it at once.

"Yeah that's fine, not like there's a whole lot of other places to go," she said with a slight smile.

Even though it wasn't the best time, you couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Earlier it was hard to make out any physical features because of the dark and with how far apart you two were. But being so close to her now, it was hard not to notice.

You sat down next to her and fiddled with your fingers, not sure what to say now. Cautiously, you looked over at her to find that she was already looking at your with her blue eyes.

"I'm Miley," she said extending her hand to you.

"I know," you replied casually before realizing how that sounded. "I uh mean, the others told me who you were while you were asleep," you said trying to fix your mistake.

She giggled at your odd behavior before looking at you expectantly. It took a minute before you realized that she still didn't know your name.

"I'm Sam," you clarified.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Sam," she said with a smile.

God, you just met the girl and you could barely say anything without messing it up. You've never been the best at talking to girls but you usually were better than _this_.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miley," you replied.

"What is that thing?" She asked you after a few minutes of silence.

"W-what thing..? Oh, right! That's a, uh, wendigo," you answered.

"What's that?" She asked looking up at you with frightened eyes.

"It's something that was once a human. Ya see, when someone gets lost and hungry enough, they'll start to eat people. A cannibal. And if they eat enough, they turn into a wendigo. They're always hungry and it was trying to store us for when it hibernates again," you tried to explain so she wouldn't start freaking out.

"O-ok, is it coming back? Can you kill it?" She said starting to ramble questions you didn't know yourself.

"Woah woah, Miley, calm down," you said as soothingly as possible.

"Am I going to die?" She asked with tears swelling in her eyes as she looked at you.

"No it won't kill you, I won't let it," you said strongly and you were relieved to see that it seemed to calm her.

Miley suddenly grew very quiet and you looked at her questioningly. "Do you hear that?" She whispered and you listened hard.

It was silent but then you heard it, footsteps. They couldn't have belong to the wendigo, it was something lighter than that. There was only one set of footsteps so you decided they wouldn't be too much of a threat. You stood up, Miley did the same and took out your gun just in case. You've learned never to underestimate the unknown.

You heard the footsteps stop for a moment then they continued, slightly faster. That made your anxiety grow a bit and you readied yourself for anything. You raised and sighted the gun as the steps grew louder and closer to the both of you. Then the figure came into view, well _figures_ that is.

It was Dean and Y/n.

They were pretty bruised and battered but seemed to be in one piece. However, it concerned you when you saw that Dean was carrying Y/n. You quickened your pace until you were right by their side.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" You asked worried.

"I think she has a broken ankle," Dean informed you.

"I kinda fell...again," Y/n said with a slight blush of embarrassment. "Now, Dean, put me down before you hurt yourself more than you already are," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he said mockingly as he did so, while keeping an arm protectively around her.

"Don't you give me that tone, mister," she fired back.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Miley asked Dean. Only then did you notice the bloody gashes covering his chest.

"Are you alright?" You added concerned.

"I'm fine, the damn dog roughed me up a bit but I got a kiss of life out of it," Dean said and you didn't miss the look he gave Y/n.

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

"The kiss of life? Really?" You said a bit embarrassed he would mention this now let alone with that smirk of his.

"You're right, more like the kiss of a lifetime," Dean cockily said and you blushed beet red only making his smirk widen.

"Wait what?" Sam asked and you noted the hint of excitement in his voice. _What the hell is that about? _You wondered.

"I gave the cocky bastard CPR and he's making a big ol' show of it," you said before Dean could tell them.

You could've swore you saw a hurt look flash across his face after you said that and you instantly regretted it. The look was gone so fast you weren't sure you saw it at all. _Did I just ruin, well, whatever this thing between us was?_ You thought now worried.

But then it occurred to you, when the kiss ended he called it a 'wake up call'. Your heart dropped when you realized it, it was just a misunderstanding. He was asleep and he woke up to you seemingly kissing him, it wasn't a real kiss.

"What can I say? I got a flare for the dramatics," Dean said.

"So what happened with the w-wendigo?" a girl with brown hair asked.

"Y/n torched the son of a bitch," Dean informed the two with a hint of pride.

"Good, let's go find the others," Sam said after giving you a congratulatory smile. Sam and the brunette started walking while Dean helped you walk.

Pretty soon you all found each other, got the hell out of that cave, and called the police. You and Dean were waited inside the Impala while Sam was talking to the same brunette from earlier. You had found out this girl's name was Miley Tyler and she was nice enough.

"How much you wanna bet Sammy will get the girl?" Dean asked you.

"5 bucks," you replied not even turning to look at him.

"Your on," he said as Sam began to walk over. He got into the Impala and you tried not to giggle at the ridiculous face Dean was making.

"What?" Sam asked his brother when he noticed.

"No kiss goodbye?" Dean teased.

"No..but she's going to meet us at the bar in a few minutes," Sam responded.

"You sly dog," Dean commented before starting Baby up and driving off to the nearest bar.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter said and done for! Now prepare yourselves there's gonna be a whole lot of drama going down in the next chapter! Love ya'll, you're so beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!**

**Alysha Ray out**


	18. Denial

**Chapter 18 - Denial**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

You and Y/n were sitting at the bar drinking while Sammy was off being all flirtsy with what's-her-face. Pretty sure you were going to win that bet you made with Y/n by the end of the night, you tried to get your own kiss out of your mind.

It didn't matter if it was intentional or not, it still happened and you still liked it. This may sound like a line from a chick-flick, but you've never felt that way before and you didn't know what to do about it. You were pretty sure that she felt it too but then she denied it even happened to Sam now you weren't so sure.

"So how was my first hunt?" Y/n asked, bringing you out of your thoughts.

"Considering we're all still in one piece, I'd say it was a success," you told her and she smiled brightly.

"Good," She said and you nodded.

"How mad do you think Bobby is gonna be?" You asked after a moment.

"I don't think it'll be too bad, he'll probably just be relieved we're all still alive and proud we finished the job," Y/n said.

"_You idjits! Where have you been?_" You said trying to imitate the man you considered to be your second father, Y/n laughed.

"_Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?_" She said in a pretend deep and gruff voice trying to imitate Bobby as well.

The two of you shared a laugh, you stole a look at her then it hit you like a bus. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her cheeks rosy from the alcohol, her y/c/e eyes dancing with mirth, her y/h/c shining in the different colors lighting the room. Your airway thinned and it became nearly impossible for you to look away from her, you blamed the alcohol.

She soon stopped laughing and you were relieved that she hasn't caught you staring. She was looking at something somewhere over your shoulder. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ You asked yourself.

Suddenly, she sprang up in her seat and started walking quickly past you. _What was that about?_

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

After you got your giggles to subside, something familiar caught your eye. Dark brown hair and a beige trench coat. It took you a minute or two to connect the dots but soon you realized just where that was familiar.

The guy creepily staring at you at the store after your encounter with your ex boyfriend, Jason. The douche who bumped into you when you and the boys were going into that first diner.

He's been following you. And now he was walking right out that door.

You sprang up out of your seat and walked straight toward the unknown man before he left. Ignoring the confused looking Dean, you sped up your pace, you needed answers.

"Hey you," you said to him but he ignored you and walked right out.

You came out right after him but he wasn't there anymore. Looking around the vicinity, you realized that it was as if he disappeared.

Suddenly, you felt a hand grab your arm. Spinning around to see who the hand belonged to, you prepared to defend yourself.

"Hey hey easy there tiger, it's just me," you heard Dean's deep voice say and you relaxed.

You looked around some more to see if you could spot the man someplace you might've missed. _How could someone just vanish like that? _You wondered.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked from beside you.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..I think someone's been following me," you tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I keep on seeing the same guy in random places just..watching me," you said with a shiver. "At the store, that person who bumped into me at the diner and I could've sworn I just saw him again," you explained.

"I think you might've had too much to drink," he commented.

"Yeah, you're probably right," you said with a sigh.

"Of course I am," Dean joked but then added more seriously, "now let's go back to the motel."

"What about Sam?" You asked.

"I let him know we were leaving before I came out here with you, he wants to stay awhile longer," Dean informed you with a mischievous smile.

You nodded and the two of you started walking toward Baby. Trying not to think about that mysterious man, you got into the passenger seat. Now that you thought about it, you were pretty sure this was your first time sitting up here.

You ran your fingers delicately across the dash as you admired the vehicle. Dean started the Impala up and you listened to the roar of the engine.

"So what'd the guy look like?" Dean asked suddenly during the drive.

"I thought I was just drunk," you said a bit teasingly.

"You probably are, but if you're right I should know what he looks like in case he comes back, don't you think?" He replied.

"Sounds like a weirdo," Dean commented after you described the man in as much detail as you could remember.

The two of you grew silent, it was comfortable at first but then you got a weird feeling something might be wrong. You sneaked a few glances at Dean and found that he seemed to be lost in thought.

Soon enough he parked Baby in the motel parking lot and the two of you were in your guy's room. You and Dean then took your showers and got ready for bed without speaking a word.

While Dean was in his shower, you got all the medical things ready to tend to his wounds properly. But when he came out of the bathroom you could only try not to stare.

His dirty blond hair was still wet and it looked darker than before, he also looked much more relaxed than beforehand. He left his shirt off, probably to make fixing him up easier for the both of you.

_Hot damn, _you thought_, Dean is one attractive man._

"C'mon and sit down," you said as you gave the seat next to you a pat.

He obeyed and sat down where you indicated and you got to work. With him closer it made it even harder to ignore his appealing features. You couldn't help but notice how his muscles flexed under your touch or how there were still water droplets falling.

The tension in the room grew so thick you could practically cut it with a knife and you hoped it was only you that noticed. Carefully, you glanced up at Dean only to find that he has an amused look on his face while watching you work.

_Cocky bastard._

"Liking what you see, huh Y/l/n?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh you wish, Winchester," you replied and he simply smirked.

"Maybe I do," he said.

You looked up in his face to find him looking at you with a semi serious face. Though, he still wore that adorable smirk, you wondered if there was truth to his statement. You started to feel a bit awkward so you simply went back to finishing up with his wounds.

"Why uhm why didn't you tell Sam about our kiss?" You heard Dean ask softly.

"There was nothing to tell," you replied as you finished.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked sounding taken aback.

"It was a misunderstanding, nothing more," you told him trying to convince yourself.

"_Nothing more, _huh," he echoed and you flinched at the hurt in his voice. "So, what? That meant nothing to you?" he asked, more like stated.

"Should it mean something to me?" You challenged.

"Yes!" he said raising his voice and standing up. "No, maybe, I don't know but you're acting like it never even happened! That sure as hell didn't feel like some _misunderstanding_ to me," he said frustrated.

"You almost f*cking died, Dean!" you exclaimed feeling tears start to form in your eyes.

You knew the excuse was lame but that has been on your mind and affecting your emotions since it happened. Even though you haven't known Dean all that long, you felt like you've known him forever. It would have crushed you if he had died.

"Well then why the hell did you kiss me, Y/n?" He asked.

"I didn't, I was giving you CPR just like I said but you took it the wrong way," you told him trying to hide the sadness in your voice, "it wasn't a real kiss."

"Bullshit," Dean exclaimed and you looked up into his eyes in surprise.

Then before you knew it, his lips were once again on yours. It was different from the first one somehow. There was still the spark of the first but not the uncertainty. But just as quickly as it began, it ended.

You and Dean looked at each other for a moment before a small smile appeared on Dean's face.

"Was that real enough for you?" He asked, his voice slightly breathless.


	19. Kiss and Tell

**A/N: Ok guys, this chapter is gonna contain some stuff that might make some of you uneasy. I won't say if there is smut or not but I will put a warning right before it if I'm about to write it. That goes for this fic and any more I write in the future. Now back to the story..**

**Chapter 19 - Kiss and Tell**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

_"Was that real enough for you?"_

After you said those words, you and Y/n's eye connected before you both came crashing back together. This kiss was way different from the last two, they were more short and sweet. Now, the two of you were practically devouring each other.

You poured all of the emotions you've felt over the last 24 hours into that kiss. The pain, fear, happiness, anxiousness, frustration, and so on. She kissed you back just as feverishly and that's what pushed you over the edge.

You lowered her onto the couch and her hands wandered up into your hair after discarding your jacket herself. All the while your hands wandered under her shirt and around her waist. Then you began to explore, you trailed kisses across her warm skin from her delicious lips to her jaw and finally down to her neck.

Searching for her sweet spot, you smiled when you heard the noises she made that let you know you found it. You lightly bit and kissed that spot and around it until you felt, more like tasted, something you didn't expect.

Silver, you pulled yourself away from her just enough to see that she was wearing a necklace. It was all twisted backwards now and you could see the faint carving of an anti-possession symbol.

You were momentarily confused but then the fog that all the alcohol you've had made lifted. She was Bobby's daughter of _course_ she would have something like that.

_Bobby_, it dawned on you and you thought frantically, _shit shit shit! He's going to kill me no matter what I do_ _here_.

It wasn't that Bobby scared you or anything, ok maybe he did a smidge, but it was that you believed he was right. You weren't good for her, let alone good enough for her and you knew it or at least that's what you believed.

"What is it?" You heard Y/n say in a soft voice.

You looked back up at her only to find her have a bit of an insecure voice. Feeling stupid, you just realized it must've seemed like you've been staring at her rack with a frown most likely this whole time.

Even though she and her breasts were still covered, you knew girls tend to be very self conscious about that stuff.

"Nothing," You said with a reassuring smile before leaning really close. "You're so beautiful," you whispered huskily into her ear and you felt her shiver, you knew it wasn't from being cold.

This wasn't a lie either, even though you weren't staring that _entire_ time, you did like what you saw. Maybe a little _too_ much.

Which is why saying these things were going to be so much harder.

Well here goes...

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

"..But I don't think we should do this," Dean said hesitantly as his eyes searched your face for a reaction.

"Did I do something wrong?" You asked self-consciously and you hated how small and fragile you sounded.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, in fact, you're doing it a little _too_ right," Dean said and that's when you noticed that you could feel something _down there_.

"Then why not?" You asked not as meek sounding as he moved himself off of you and sat normally on the couch.

"We just can't," Dean said with a bit of an edge to his voice that had you taken aback.

"Are you alright?" You asked confused and accidentally matching his tone.

"Fine," he answered shortly.

"Well don't I have a right to know why not then?" You asked not liking this new attitude.

"Don't I have a right not to have sex with some girl?" He asked rhetorically and you felt a pang in your heart.

"_Some girl_? You see me as just some girl?" You asked with your metaphorical hackles raised as you stood up.

"Isn't that what you are?" Dean said as he stood up as well.

"No I am not just some girl, at least not some girl you can f*ck whenever you want," you said with your temper flaring. "And especially not when you're acting like some dick," you added.

"Hm that's a little confusing when you were just throwing yourself at me," he responded harshly.

"Why are you acting like this?" You practically shrieked. "You're a good guy, I know you are I wouldn't like you so much if you weren't, so why are you acting so mean?" You exclaimed.

"Guess you didn't know me as well as you thought you did, Princess," he said so coldly you could stop tears from swelling in your eyes.

Before you could even think about what you were doing, you grabbed your bag that you had made earlier just in case and ran outside. You couldn't let him see you cry. It was pouring down rain but you didn't care, you ran and ran and ran not really paying attention to where you were going.

Your eyes were spilling with tears the whole time, today has worn out your emotions.

You just knew you wanted to go home, you wanted to see Bobby.

So that's where you started heading.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"Shit shit shit!" You exclaimed as you kicked a nearby chair.

You were supposed to push Y/n away, just enough so this wouldn't be a problem. You weren't supposed to make her _run_ away! You hated saying all those things to her but it's not like you hadn't had to play the heartless bastard before.

Running a hand through your hair, you tried to think of what to do. The only thing you could do was go after her, but what would you say? _F*cking screw it I just gotta get her back_, you thought before running outside as well.

You burst through the door of the motel to find it's raining heavily but no Y/n in sight. You began calling her name and running towards the road to see if you could see her there.

After searching for who knows how long, you were forced to come back inside. You called her phone a few times while pacing so much you were probably gonna burn a hole in the floor.

**[Time Skip: Next Day]**

You haven't been able to sleep at all last night. After awhile of pacing you decided to go back out there. You searched for Y/n for awhile longer, driving through the town in Baby. Thoughts about Y/n and where she could be swirling through your brain the entire time.

Sometime that morning, Sam came back into the motel with a goofy smile on his face and you could only guess what he has been up to. He walked in to find you in your distressed state.

"Hey Dean, whats up?" He asked dropping the goofy smile catching onto your mood. He looked around the room before asking concerned, "where's Y/n?"

"I have no idea," you said sounding defeated. "I have no idea and I can't do a damn thing about it," you said with more emotion.

"You don't know? What happened?" Sam asked you looking around as if he simply misplaced her.

"Well we uh got into this..argument," you said sheepishly.

"Oh no what'd you say?" He asked and you were surprised to find it didn't hold as much accusation as you thought it would.

After you took a deep breath readying yourself, you told your little brother everything.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! It's over, sorry for the emotional roller coaster. I hope they didn't seem very bipolar, I try to avoid that. I also apologize for those of you who were hoping for smut. But we'll get to that. For now I wanted to thank all of you for reading and voting! I love you all and be strong in the moments you want to feel weak!**

**Alysha Ray out**


	20. Is This The End?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, *shudders* midterms. The name of this chapter is inspired from the song Tonight by Ozzy Osborne, ya´ll should listen to it.**

**Chapter 20 - Is This The End?**

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

It took you about a day and a little hitchhiking but you finally made it home. You walked up to Bobby's front door and knocked hoping he would recognize you. You could only imagine how awful you looked right now.

You had cuts and bruises that made you question how someone let you into their vehicle. However, you did manage to change your clothes at some point.

Ever since you left, the whole trip back home has been a blur. Your only thoughts being wanting to go home and see your dad again.

Suddenly the front door creaked open to reveal a suspicious looking Bobby.

"Long time no see stranger," Bobby told you with a neutral expression, this was your breaking point.

Tears formed and fell down your face faster than you could blink as you attacked Bobby into a bear hug. The man didn't ask questions, he didn't even hesitate. He simply hugged you and rubbed your back comfortingly as you cried.

You were just crying over your fight with Dean, even though that was painful.

No, you were crying over what these boys have gone through, for what they still have to go through. You cried for all hunters who go through so much trauma on a daily basis and don't get the time nor energy to deal with it.

You were crying for those innocent lives that have been lost without even knowing the truth. You cried for Tobias and his family, for his mother whom you found lying barely recognizable from being torn apart.

* * *

**Bobby's POV**

"Shhh it's ok, Bug," you muttered as comfortingly as you could.

You had no idea why Y/n was crying, no idea where those damn idjits are or what they did. There were so many questions going through your mind but all you chose to ignore them all for your daughter.

She needs you, and that's all that matters.

...But your boys might need you too, so that comes next.

"C'mon, lets get you inside, ok? I'll even make you some hot chocolate," you said carefully.

Y/n sniffles and nodded her head weakly. Leading her inside, you prayed to who or whatever was listening that those boys were alright.

Because just like Y/n, they may not be your blood, but they sure as hell were family.

Y/n sat down at the kitchen table not even paying attention to the clutter you've inevitably created while she was gone. You then began making some of the hot chocolate you promised her.

As you were doing your task, your mind couldn't help but wander to other points in her life. When she started getting bullied at school, when her father didn't even care that you took her and when she would get those nasty nightmares.

Once you finished making the hot chocolate, you put it in front of the red-faced girl and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Ok, are you ready to talk?" You asked as Y/n took her first sip of the beverage.

"I think so," she said softly, voice cracking and she even cringed at the sound of her own voice. It was as scratchy as if she tried to each sand paper, you couldn't remember the last time she sounded so fragile.

Then she began her story.

* * *

**Sam's POV; Still At Motel**

You were speechless. Dean was telling you everything, starting from that first kiss in the cave to their latest fight. You could tell Dean was really worried and anxious by the way he was constantly moving.

"..Then she just grabbed her stuff and ran," Dean finished with an frustrated sigh.

"Do you know where she would go?" You asked shocked Y/n would just get up and leave.

"If I did do you think I'd still be sitting here?" He snapped.

"Woah man, Y/n left because of you not me," you said NY wanting to deal with one of Dean's pissy moods.

"What the f*ck is that supposed to mean?" He fumed.

"We got into this mess because you can't control your anger," you explained frustrated.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I CAN'T CONTROL MY ANGER!" Dean roared, face turning red from being so angry.

"Then what happened, Dean?!" You said on the verge of yelling yourself.

"I GOT SCARED!" He exclaimed, surprising both of you. "There, happy now?" He said lowering his voice in defeat but the irritation was laced within each word.

"Scared? Scared of what?" You said confused, Dean was quiet for a moment looking down.

"We've lost so many things, Sammy," he told you sadly and you went quiet. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't have much left. I was trying not to lose anything else, but instead I f*cked it up worse than I would've," he said with emotion.

"What do you mean?" You asked, all anger and frustration long gone by now.

"I found a really good thing, I didn't want to ruin it like I knew I would if I didn't stop us. Then not only would she be mad at me, so would you and Bobby and I can't-" his voice cracked, "-I can't lose anyone else, Sam, but now Y/n's gone who-knows-where you're all pissed off at me and sooner or later Bobby's gonna find out and-" he said before you cut him off hurriedly.

"Bobby! That's it!" You exclaimed, your brain finally putting pieces of the puzzle together as you brought out your phone.

"What's what?" Dean asked confused and giving you a weird look.

"Y/n must've gone to Bobby's," you explained as you punched in the man in question's phone number.

"Of course!" Dean said excitedly. You began pacing anxiously with the phone next to your ear waiting for Bobby to answer.

It went to voicemail.

"Dammit, Bobby! Pick up your phone!" You exclaimed frustrated and anxious to find out if you were correct.

You tried a few more times but the man didn't answer. _What could he possibly be doing? Was Y/n already there? _You wondered.

"Anything?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Nope just voicemail," you answered solemnly.

Dean nodded before starting to go around throwing all his clothes in his bag and putting away his other stuff.

"What are you doing?" You asked your older brother.

"_We_ are going to Bobby's," he answered firmly. "So start getting your crap together, we leave in 5," he informed you and you easily complied.

The two of you quickly got packed up and ready to leave and we're about to get inside the Impala. You noticed how Dean still seemed tense and irritated, maybe it's be best if he didn't drive right now. With his temper so shot at the moment you didn't want to get into a car accident.

"Hey Dean," you said, once you had his attention you continued. "Maybe I should drive," you suggested carefully.

"Yeah, no," he replied.

You rolled your eyes and got into the man's precious vehicle. Dean put one of his songs on and you recognized it pretty quickly.

"Tonight? Seriously?" You groaned.

"Can't beat Ozzy, Sammy," Dean cheered as he started driving off.

You reached over to try and change the song but Dean slapped your hand away.

"Nuh uh, house rules-" Dean started

"-Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," the two of you finished at the same time.

You've heard your brother say that enough that you had the 'house rules' down. Dean just smirked at you and turned the music up louder.

* * *

**Dean's POV; Time Skip Next Day**

After driving for the rest of yesterday, you and Sam both finally made it to Bobby's. You anxiously walked up to the front door. Trusting Sam followed you, you knocked on the door.

"About time you idjits got here," Bobby said opening the door.

"Hey Bobster," you teased the old man with a smile before glancing behind him to see if Y/n was there.

"Cool it lover boy, she's not here," he informed you.

"What do you mean? Do you know where she is?" You asked trying not to sound too eager.

"Of course I know where she is," Bobby said sounding offended at the idea of not knowing where his daughter is.

"Where is she?" Sam asked gently.

"She's on her way to Stanford," Bobby said with a sigh and your heart sank, you lost her.

Is this the end?

* * *

**A/N: THE END! Thank you all for reading this story and - IM KIDDING IM KIDDING DONT HURT ME! This story is very far from over and I have some big plans for it! Thank you all so much, you're beautiful inside and out and anyone who says otherwise Crowley can damn to hell.**

**Alysha Ray out**


	21. Normal

**Chapter 21 - Normal**

* * *

**Y/n's POV; 3 Weeks Later**

Sitting in your mythology class back at Stanford University, you just couldn't seem to pay attention. You spent the last week of your spring break at Stanford studying and waiting for your roommate to come back.

Now school is back in session and has been for around 2 weeks now. You couldn't believe it's been almost a month since you last saw Bobby, Sam and Dean.

Even though it's been so long since it happened, you found yourself going over every since moment in your mind. You've thought about that last kiss more times than you'd care to admit.

For some reason today was worse than most days though. There was just something in you that was telling you something was wrong and you had to go see them.

You tried to ignore it, Bobby and the brothers could handle themselves if something was wrong, but the feeling wasn't going anywhere.

"Ms. Y/l/n, would you like to join us?" Professor Jeffrey said bringing you out of your thoughts.

"Oh sorry Professor," you apologized for the millions time since spring break ended.

"Just don't let it happen again," he stated simply with a nod and continued with his lecture.

Writing as much notes as you could while he spoke, you just couldn't focus. You tried and tried but nothing seemed to make much sense. Dean's face kept on popping up in your mind, you could still hear his deep voice.

_"You're so beautiful."_

Your heart still ached whenever you thought about it and the thing is, you still didn't quite understand it. But thinking about those sweet words lightened the pain until you remembered some of his next words.

_"Don't I have the right not to have sex with some girl?"_

It was a weird how such few words could make your heart physically hurt so badly. You haven't been able to stop thinking about it no matter how hard you tried.

Luckily for you, this was the last class you had for the day so once Professor Jeffrey finished his lecture you bolted for the door.

"Ms. Y/l/n, a moment please," you heard none other than Professor Jeffrey's voice boom out.

_Damn I almost made it,_ you thought with a sigh. You stayed behind while everyone else piled out of the classroom.

The man went around and sat down on his desk with his usual I-dont-give-a-fuck attitude. Even with that attitude, you knew he did care about his job and students.

"I normally don't ask students this but, did something happen over your spring break?" He asked you with concern in his brown eyes.

"No," you said a bit startled.

You haven't told anyone other than Bobby about what had happened, not even Morgan, your roommate. Not because of the supernatural thing, but because it hurt enough to think about let alone talk about.

"Hm well I've noticed you haven't been paying much attention in class and your grade has dropped quite a bit from that. What happened? Before spring break you were my top student," the Professor told you.

"I uh uhm I can't really talk about it," you said casting your eyes downwards.

"Alright, well if you decide you can then I'm always available to talk to," Professor Jeffrey said and you knew you were dismissed.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind, Sir," you told him before making your way back to your dorm.

When you got to your dorm you noticed that Morgan wasn't here yet. This wasn't unusual though, she liked to stay out and party maybe even go home with a boy sometimes.

Morgan is a fiery redhead with a short temper and quick wit. She's insecure and some would consider her a 'popular' girl.

She has become one of your closest friends. When you first met her, however, the two of you were more like enemies. But after the first year, you both broke down each other's walls and became practically sisters.

If there was someone you trusted to talk to about the whole Dean situation other than Bobby, it'd be her.

**[Few Hours Later]**

You were trudging through your homework when you heard stumbling footsteps and giggling coming from outside your dorm.

You looked up just in time to see Morgan and some boy toy burst in. They were all over each other, so much so it was almost hard to tell what belonged to who.

"Ahem," you said letting them know you were there.

"Shit!" You heard Morgan's voice say in surprise before untangling herself.

She looked over at you to and stopped seeing how upset you looked so she leaned over and whispered something in the boy's ear. You figured she must've told him to leave because he stormed off angrily.

"Well, he seems nice," you snickered.

"Nah, he's just a fuck boy who doesn't like to be told no," she said nonchalantly.

You laughed halfheartedly, you tried to be upbeat but the bad feeling had you on edge and you couldn't stop thinking about what the Professor said.

"Alright, what happened?" Morgan asked plopping herself onto the couch where you were sitting.

"What? Nothing happened," you told her and she just gave you a disbelieving look. "I've just had a bad feeling all day, like Dad and the boys are in trouble and they need me," you said with a sigh.

Yes, you've told her about Sam and Dean but you haven't told her much. Just that you met these two brothers who were close to Bobby, what they were like and that they liked to travel.

"You mean _Dean_ needs you," she said teasingly with a laugh.

"No! That's not what I mean" you said whilst rolling your eyes.

"Because you wove him," Morgan continued.

"I do not love him," you told her and she gave you a knowing look. "I might have a tiny crush on him though," you told her and she smirked.

"I knew it," she cheered. "My girl is all grown up," she said whipping away an imaginary tear.

"Whatever, it's late and I'm going to bed," you told her before getting up and heading to your bed.

"Ok, night girly, have sexy dreams about Dean!" Morgan called out to you shamelessly.

And soon enough, you fell asleep.

* * *

**(Dream)**

Everything was hazy, you couldn't tell where the floor ending nor the wall began or if you were indoors at all. Everywhere you looked you could only see white.

That was until you saw _him_.

That man in the trench coat. He was standing right in front of you, his blue eyes shining brighter than any star you've ever seen. His black hair a nice contrast to the pure white surroundings.

"_You_?" You exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Y/n," the man said in a surprisingly deep voice.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" You asked him.

"That is not of importance right now," he said vaguely.

"Like hell its not, you've been following me!" You accused.

Yes, but you need to listen to me, Y/n, Sam and Dean Winchester need you. Go to them and do not leave their side until I say so," the mysterious man replied neutrally.

"How do you know about the Winchester's?" You asked suspiciously.

"Everyone knows about the Winchester's," he said plainly.

You were about to fire more questions at him but suddenly everything faded black and you jumped awake.

You bolted upright with you chest heaving up and down. Then you noticed what had woken you up, your phone was ringing. You picked it up, taking note that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" You said into the device.

"Y/n? It's Dean, we need you."

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, I´m sorry it took me so long to post everything got all wacky because everyones been getting the flu. Im working on the next chapter now but I might not be able to post until next time.**


	22. Playing Cupid

**A/N: alright everyone, I'm just gonna say screw the show's plot and timeline I'm doing my own thing. I'm sorry if ya'll don't like that or get upset but that's just how I wanna write it. Back to the story..**

**Chapter 22 - Playing Cupid**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

_"Y/n? It's Dean, we need you."_

"Dean?" You heard the voice you've been longing to hear say just above a whisper. "What happened? Is Sam ok? Are-are you ok?" She asked with worry in her voice.

You felt your heart warm at her words and you could stop the small smile that formed on your lips. After everything you said to her, after that nasty fight and not seeing each other for quite a while now. She still cares.

"Yeah I'm fine...but it's Sam," you told her and it was met with a few moments of silence.

"I'm on my way, where are you?"

* * *

**Y/n's POV; few hours later**

You got to the motel as fast as you could in the Camry. You wanted to know the details but something was telling you that you needed to get there right away. There was no ignoring this feeling now.

Walking to the room Dean told you he was staying in, you began to wonder how things would be with him now. Would it be awkward? Would the two of you act like nothing happened?

As soon as you walked into the room, you felt two strong arms grab you. You struggled against them until the oh so familiar scent of Dean. You've never been able to describe it, there were so many scents mixed in that it was just _Dean_.

You hugged him back tightly, as if he would disappear any second. Suddenly it's like all the emotions you've been suppressing came to the surface and your eyes filled with tears. He held you back just as tight but what finally made those tears fall was when he kissed your head.

"Hey Y/n," Dean said and you could practically hear the smile on his face.

"Hey Dean," you said voice making it obvious you were about in tears.

"Hey," he said soothingly, pulling away to find your tear stained face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," you sniffed. "Now uh tell me what's wrong with Samantha," you said awkwardness settling in.

He looked at you for a few seconds wondering if he should wait to tell you before deciding against it. Dean let go of your arms and stood a reasonable distance away running his hands through his dirty blond hair.

You couldn't help but miss his touch, it was like your body was aching for it.

"A few demons caught him, I know where they are but there's too many of them for me to go in alone and Bobby wouldn't answer his phone," Dean said without a trace of awkwardness that was practically suffocating you.

"Demons?" You said a bit intimidated.

"I know you've only been on one hunt so far but I know you can handle it," he told you confidently. "Besides, you're my last shot," he said with a shrug.

"Alright I guess I'm going on a demon hunt," you said determined to get Sam back.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Everything was black. After your eyes adjust to the lighting a bit, you could make out the outline of a table and a few other chairs.

You tried to get up to inspect the room only to find that your still tied to the chair. Struggling against the ropes, you hoped Dean would get help.

Suddenly, you heard yelling and things breaking coming from outside the room. _Please let it be Dean with help_, you hoped. While you did believe in your brother's abilities, you knew there were too many of them for Dean to take down on his own.

Then the door burst open and one of the demons who captured you in the first place stumbled in. She didn't look so good, she was covered in blood both her own and not. You anticipated Dean to walk in and untie you but you weren't so lucky.

Instead it was a man you've probably never seen before in your life. He had black hair, wore a suit with a trench coat and was quite shorter than you.

The mysterious man then bent down and touched the demons head. The demon's eyes and mouth lite up with an almost blinding white light which you had to look away from. You weren't sure but it looked as if he _smote_ the demon.

When you looked back at the scene, the demon woman had dropped to the ground and the man was staring at you.

"Who are you?" You asked cautiously.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord," he said in a deep voice. _Man_, you thought, _puberty must've hit this guy hard._

"An angel?" You questioned.

While you and Dean have hunted and seen many supernatural things, you've never encountered an angel before.

"Yes, now the demons are gone, Y/n is in town already so we don't have much time," _Castiel_ said looking around as if someone would come in any second.

"How do you know Y/n? Why is she in town? And why is that a bad thing?" You fired off questions.

"I'll answer all of your questions in tine but you have to let me explain," he said neutrally.

"Ok then explain away, but maybe you could untie me first," you suggested.

"No I cannot do that," he informed you.

"What? Why not?" You asked suspiciously.

"Because it won't work if you are untied, now listen," the angel ordered starting to get a bit impatient.

"I know Y/n and Dean care about each other deeply and that they are both very stubborn Humans who wouldn't reach out to the other without the need to. I set up for Robert Singer to be busy and you to be captured so Dean would call Y/n," Castiel began.

"So you want to play Cupid," you concluded with a nod to which the angel just looked confused. "Why do you care?" You asked.

"Because her mother asked me to watch over her after she died, so I have. I'm not her guardian angel though, I just check in on her when Heaven allows," Castiel explained. "I care because I want Y/n to be happy and Dean is what will make her happy," he finished matter-of-factly.

"Alright, what do you want me to do now?" You asked intrigued.

"I want you to pretend that the demons are still alive and are holding you hostage then once Dean and Y/n rescue you, I want you to help them fall in love with each other," he informed you.

"Ok, I'm in," you decided.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Castiel is officially in the story now! I hoped ya'll liked the chapter and please let me know if anyone gets OOC. I feel like I might have with Cas but I'm not sure. I hope you'll still read my story, I love you all, and always keep fighting.**

**Alysha Ray out**


	23. Saving Sammy Again

**Chapter 23 - Saving Sammy...Again**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"It'll be dark in about an hour, we'll leave then," you decided.

"Ok, sounds like a plan," Y/n replied.

If you were honest with yourself, you didn't know what to say to her whatsoever. What could you say?

_Oh by the way I'm sorry I was a total ass to you three weeks ago, I did it on purpose so you and Bobby and Sammy wouldn't hate me?_

No way that would end well.

So you've been trying to act like nothing happened between you two and that everything was normal. It was hard though, you've really missed her and you wanted to tell her how sorry you were. You still didn't think being in a relationship with her was a good idea but you hating the way you had acted towards her.

So you were trying to act like it never happened in the first place.

"So how's Stanford been going?" You asked Y/n trying to break the awkward silence as you started getting things ready.

"It's been...fine," she said a bit hesitantly.

"That doesn't sound like a good fine," you pointed out lightheartedly, noticing her hesitance.

"It's just seemed pretty boring now I suppose," she responded.

You nodded and hoped she would try to come up with some conversation but she didn't respond after that. So you busied your hands with weapons and salt not really sure what to say now. She stood there looking uncomfortable for a moment longer before preparing herself for later.

As you were getting ready, you couldn't help but sneak a few glances at her when she wasn't looking. You remembered how beautiful she is but now that she was standing by your side again, it was hard to keep your eyes off of her.

For some reason it was hard to believe she was actually here. You've thought about calling her so many times, about telling her that you were sorry or just talking about whatever comes to mind. Just the sound of her voice, angry or not, would be enough.

You wondered if she was still mad, you'd understand if she was, but you hoped that she wasn't. Even though you wanted to fix things so everything would be good between you and her, you weren't going to bring it up and mess it up worse than before.

And that's how you found yourself enduring this awkward silence until you were on your way to get Sammy.

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

You were gazing out the window of Baby while sitting shotgun and trying to ignore the tense silence between you and Dean. Even though you knew the tenacity was from your fight, you could also blame it on Sam's capture. With the short time you've known Dean you could easily tell he was protective of his younger brother, this couldn't be easy on him.

"Don't worry, we'll get our Samantha back," you said confidently.

You saw Dean glance over at you before giving you a small smile. _Well, _you thought_, at least that's something_. As you were about to say something else, desperate to change the atmosphere, he decided to beat you to it.

"I know we will," he responded. "How are you feeling about this? This is only your second hunt and with demons no less," he added with concern.

"Not gonna lie, I'm scared out of my goddamn mind," you said chuckling nervously, "but that doesn't matter, all that matters is that we get Sam back safe and sound."

"Good, now do you remember the exorcism I taught you?" he asked not unkindly.

While you were discussing what the two of you were going to be doing and how you were going to do it, Dean had suggested that you try to memorize an exorcism. You were already fairly good with Latin but you had a paper with it written just in case.

But with how much you practiced waiting for the sun to set, you were able to recite the entire thing back to him. Only pausing and trying to remember certain parts a few times.

"God, you remind me of Sam," Dean said teasingly at how fast you were able to learn it.

After Dean's little joke, your conversation became more casual and it seemed like all the awkwardness melted away. The two of you talked and talked like you were childhood friends only stopping when you reached your destination.

It was a surprisingly well kept home in the middle of nowhere. It was a dark crimson that reminded you of blood, how fitting. The house was fairly big, you guessed it could fit about 3 bedrooms, and there was even flowers around the front yard.

The only thing putting this place from any other is the dark feeling you got by simply looking at it.

Dean got out of the Impala first and went right to get his weapons, you quickly followed. You kept looking back at the house while stocking up. There was just something about it that made you not want to have your back turned to it.

Suddenly you felt a hand touch your shoulder, making you jump before taking your eyes off the house to see that it's Dean.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked and you nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," you answered shrugging.

You and Dean shared a smile before making you way into the back entrance. As you walked through the house you couldn't help but noticing how quiet it was, almost too quiet. That was when they appeared, that was when the fight began.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

You sat there in your chair waiting for any signs of Dean and Y/n. The man in front of you, Castiel, seemed to be staring into space and not paying attention. _How can this guy be an angel? _You wondered.

He stayed like that, until there was loud noises coming from somewhere in the house. At that point Castiel snapped out of hi trance and you quickly looked toward the door, expecting them to burst in any moment. You glanced back at the angel, only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

_Alright Sam, time to channel your acting skills, _you told yourself bracing for the lie.

It took a few minutes, you heard crashing and yelling the whole time, but the two finally stumbled into the room. You noticed they were beaten up pretty badly, what worried you was that Y/n was clutching her side tightly. You decided you'd take care of that when all of you were safe back at the motel room.

"Heya Samantha, did ya miss me?" Y/n said happily, a smile forming on her lips as she untied You.

Once you were free from that damn chair, you stood up only to be tackled by Y/n hugging you tight. You hugged her back, happy to see your friend again after what seemed like forever.

"Can we save the reunion for after we are risking our asses?" Dean said and you couldn't help but smirk when you noticed the hint of jealousy in his voice.

She must not have caught on though, because she broke the hug. "Alright then let's go," she said and walked out of the room.

"Smooth Dean," you said sarcastically. Dean shot you a glare before giving you a side hug.

"I'm glad you're safe, now let's get the hell out of here," he replied before following after Y/n and you followed suit.

The gang was back together again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy with schoolwork, ya know being a junior and alllll. Anyways there you go, I'll try to update more I promise. I love you all!**

**Alysha Ray out**


	24. Game On

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so so sorry I haven't posted in forever! I had a bit of writer's block but hopefully that's gone for now. So anyways now to the story..**

**Chapter 24 - Game On**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

You couldn't stop going over what happened in your mind on the ride back to the hotel. While being kidnapped by demons, an _Angel of the Lord_ asked you to help him get Dean and Y/n to finally start dating. Heaven knows how many different non natural creatures you and your brother have come up against, pun intended, so meeting an angel shouldn't have surprised you all that much.

But it did, if there are angels and demons, that means that there has to be God and Lucifer too. Now, even though you are thrilled at this discovery, you just have to figure out _how_ to get Y/n and Dean together.

So while Dean was driving past the town you've been staying in, an idea hits you and you didn't hesitate to let them hear it.

"I don't know about you two, but I could go for a drink," you told them with your eyes on a bar close by.

"Can't say no to that," Dean replies and parks at the bar.

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

As the three of you were walking into the building, you couldn't help but wonder if Sam ever found out about what had happened between you and Dean. Sam seemed to be treating you like you never left but Dean is his brother, he had to have found out eventually. You were pulled from your thoughts by Sam trying to start a conversation.

"So Y/n, how was Stanford?" A hint of sadness and curiosity in his voice thinking about Stanford.

"Everyone is still recovering from..everything but Stanford is getting back on its feet," You answered trying not to go on the topic of Jess.

Sam laughed, "I meant how was it for you?"

"Oh," you said feeling suddenly stupid, "well it was alright."

"Just alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it just seemed..duller than I remember, like I didn't belong there but somewhere else," you told him without thinking as you all sat down in the busy bar.

"Aww you missed me that much?" Dean says joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, you wish Chisel Chest," you joked to hide how flustered you became from his scarily accurate comment.

You started laughing at the suggestive look Dean gave you after hearing the nickname you gave him. After seeing you laugh he couldn't help but join, as did Sam, and all suggestive thoughts were gone.

Once the laughter died down, one of the bartenders made their way toward you three. You were relieved to see that the bartender was male and didn't seem to have any interest at all in either Winchester. Looks like there won't be a repeat of what happened in the dinner all those weeks ago.

"Dean, what the hell is a purple nurple?" You asked after you all got your drinks.

"I really don't know," he replies with a shrug.

"You don't know?" You said giving him an incredulous look.

"Hey, you oughta give those purple nurples a shot," he said while Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see that," Sam added.

"I'll try a lot of things but I think I'll pass on that," you said turning the oddly named drink down.

"Yeah I knew you'd be too chicken to try it," Dean said with a teasing smile.

That damn smile taunted you and yet you found hard to resist. You knew you were going to give in and from the look on his face, he knew it too. You've never been able to turn down a challenge and Bobby did always say you were too prideful.

"Damn you Dean Winchester," you said and his face brightened knowing he won.

Dean motioned for the bartender to come back before proudly telling him that _his friend_ would like to have the purple nurple as well. The man nodded before getting you the purple substance and you looked at it with disdain.

"Go on, don't you trust me?" Dean said with a smile that made your heart melt. You really have missed him.

You gave him one last glare at his comment and for being so adorable before downing the drink. When you realized it wasn't absolutely disgusting, you found that it tasted kind of like coconut rum with a little bit of cranberry. You actually liked it.

"Well?" Dean said expectantly and it reminded you of a child on Christmas.

"I guess it's not completely revolting," you answered.

"See? I told you!" He said excitedly before drinking his own glass.

"Whatever," you said trying to hide your smile.

"See Sammy? I told you that you should give it a chance," Dean said referring to the time they were in Ohio dealing with a Trickster.

"How do you even remember that?" Sam asked amused, "you barely had any of those and you were stupid drunk."

"I was not!" Dean defended.

"I bet even Y/n could have more than you," Sam declared.

"Ya know what? Fine, I'll take that bet," Dean said and you immediately began to protest.

"Guys, I don't think that's such a good idea..we just got Sam back, what if those demons come back to get us? We can't protect ourselves if we're drunk, Dean," you tried to reason but you could not sway the determined man.

"Nope, we're having a drinking contest and I'm gonna win," Dean said as called for the bartender again.

"Fine," you said grabbing Dean's attention, "game on," you declared with a smirk.

Before Dean could reply, the bartender came over and got the two of you more drinks. There were so many that they intimidated you, that was until you saw the slightly worried look on his face.

You were determined to win this.

Sam decided to watch the two of you with amusement and curiosity to see which one would last longer before getting drunk. He knew how well Dean could hold his liquor but he still didn't know how well you could.

Drink after coconut flavored drink the two of you took, you noticed that the purple nurple was one strong drink. As you just about all hope of winning was lost, you looked over to see Dean with a rosy pink tint to his cheeks. He looked over at you surprised before putting the drink down.

"I'm actually kind of drunk," Dean slurred.

You smirked and giggled at his statement before going to the bathroom. Since you left the boys you were not able to hear what Dean tells Sam, "dude, she's hot." Nor did you get to see Sam smile and shake his head at his brother's antics.

Instead, you went to the bathroom and did your business. Then on your way out you couldn't help but notice a man had appeared next to where you were sitting. You chose to ignore this and took your seat next to Dean on the stools.

Hoping that the strange man wouldn't talk to you, even though he's been eyeing you since you came out of the bathroom, you start talking to the boys again. But your hopes didn't come true, because when the talking met a long pause he spoke.

"Excuse me, but I didn't think I caught your name," the man next to you stated, though you were clearly here with Sam and Dean.

"Oh, I um..never said it? It's Y/n," you said awkwardly.

"Pretty name for a pretty-" The man started.

"Yeah, finish that line, and I will stab you in your face," Dean answered, adding a smile in the end

"Excuse me?" The man said clearly offended and angered at Dean's words.

"I think you heard me, Bumble Cocksucker," Dean shot back equally angry. **(A/N: the full credit of that nickname is to ****IamNegan0121****)**

"Dean, I can handle myself," you told him sternly after recovering from the shock of his threat.

"You heard the little lady, she can handle herself now back off," the man said.

"Dean, calm down," Sam said in warning, noticing Dean's anger flare.

Sam was trying to diffuse the situation before it went too far and with a drunk and angry Dean, it definitely could. He was relieved when Dean stood up to walk away so he could calm back down until he punched the guy right in the face.

It happened so quickly barely tell what happened after that. Now everyone was standing up and cheering them on, those who knew why they're fighting were cheering Dean on.

_"Give em a right hook!"_

And Dean certainly did.

_"This guy's got nothing on you!"_

The guy definitely didn't stand a chance against Dean.

_"Give the perv what he deserves!"_

He did.

The fight didn't end until two or three big men came in and broke it up. The man looked so bad you almost felt sorry for him, _almost_.

You pushed through the crowd to get to Dean so you could inspect his injuries. Only to find he only had a bloody lip and nose with a bruise beginning to form on his right cheek. You lightly touched the bruise upset that he got hurt because of you.

Then Dean caught your attention by gently grabbing your arm that was touching his cheek which made you look into his green eyes. They seemed to have grown darker since you last looked in them and you chose to believe it was the lighting in the room.

You didn't know if it was your imagination but it seemed like Dean was leaning closer to you. You didn't even realize you were doing the same until you both jumped apart by Sam's voice.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" he said just emerging from the crowd now that it was starting to clear out.

"Yeah, we're fine," Dean answered before finally breaking eye contact and dropping your arm leaving you missing his touch.

"We should head back to the hotel now," Sam added and you could only nod.

_What just happened?_


	25. Fixer Upper

**Chapter 25 - Fixer Upper**

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

You couldn't believe what had just happened, this started as a night to have fun and get drunk. Now, Dean had threatened and beat some guy up because he was trying to flirt with you. True, Dean was pretty drunk when this happened but he did it nonetheless.

Something you've learned from your deadbeat father, you don't have anything blocking you from doing what you want to. The little angel on your shoulder gets some popcorn and shuts up to watch. That is what scared you the most about this and you asked yourself, _did someone flirting with me really bother Dean that much? Did he care about me that much?_

You doubted these things but you couldn't find any other explanation. You decided you'd talk to him later about this so you could get some answers.

So that is how you found yourself making Sam, the only fully sober one here, drive the Impala back to the hotel. Dean grumbled about this and tried to argue but you quickly shut him up by reminding him of how drunk he was. So he settled in the shotgun seat and pouted.

Sam got all of you to the hotel in no time. You got out and watched amused as Dean stumbled as he walked, he really must be drunk. Even though you weren't as drunk as him, you knew you couldn't walk in a straight line either. Sam, however, was walking and acting perfectly fine only having had one drink.

Once you were all inside, you sat Dean down and went to get anything you'd need to fix him up. Not just from the bar fight but also from the fight with those demons. You knew he'd have to take care of your injuries afterwards but you didn't want to think about that now.

When you turned around to get back to him, you stop in your tracks and you could've swore you stopped breathing. There, sitting on one of the hotel beds, was a shirtless Dean Winchester.

_This man is going to be the death of me_, you thought.

"Alright well I'm going to go get some food so I can avoid the sexual tension," Sam said with a teasing smile and Dean glared at him.

"Sam you shouldn't go on your own, we just got you back," you said worried he might get captured again.

"Oh I'll be alright Y/n, it isn't me you should be worried about," Sam replied giving Dean a look to which you gave a confused one.

Before you could say anything though, Sam was out the door to one of the local diners.

"Alright, where'd the bitch get you?" You asked Dean remembering one of the demons cut him during the rescue.

Dean seemed a little surprised by your lack of questioning but nonetheless pointed to a spot on his lower stomach that was cut deep. You then sat next to him and started cleaning it up. Even though he tried to hide it, you could tell this was hurting him pretty badly so you tried to talk to him to take his mind off of it.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" You asked.

"How am I supposed to know what goes through that Giants head?" Dean asked thinking you meant Sam's comment.

You laughed at the nickname he gave his younger brother. "No I meant the fight at the bar," you clarified and watched him go from confused to understanding to a little embarrassed.

"Oh.." he said stupidly.

"Yeah _oh_, what was that? Trying to see who's dick is bigger?" You asked curiously.

"No of course not," Dean said like the idea of that is ridiculous. "I just..I don't know," he said with a sigh.

"I think you do, you just don't wanna tell me," you said and he sighed again. "C'mon either tell me or I'll have to beat it out of you," you told him jokingly.

"I didn't want to have to hear some guy hit on you when I can't and I lost it, alright? Happy?" he said a frustratedly.

You stopped what you were doing and slowly looked up at Dean. "What-what do you mean?" You stuttered.

"You heard me," he grumbled scared to have to say it again.

"Why wouldn't you..?" You started to ask but trailed off knowing he'd understand what you meant.

"Because, A) you kind of hate me right now, B) Bobby would tear me a new one if I did, and C) I'd end up screwing everything up even if you did give me a chance," Dean explained looking at the floor.

You had no idea what to say, this man has left you completely speechless. There was only one thing you could think of to do, and it didn't involve words at all.

You reached up, put your hand on his uninjured cheek and brought him to look at you. He looked confused but you knew exactly what to do. You leaned closer to his face until your lips were on his and kissed him.

He seemed genuinely surprised by your action but he kissed you back with just as much feeling. All the feelings the both of you have been hiding, for the most part, went into that kiss. Unlike the last kiss you two shared however, this one wasn't quite heated.

There was that desire, but this felt more personal than sex to you two at that moment. Instead you both kissed passionately, content with how this was. Dean put his arms around your waist as if to pull you even closer to him. But before the kiss could progress anymore than it has, Sam opened the door to the hotel.

"Oh!" he exclaimed and jumped, ending the kiss. "Sorry I-uh-I forgot the pie!" He said before going back out.

You couldn't help but smile, Sam was such a dork sometimes. Feeling Dean's eyes on you, you turned to look at him only to find his eyes the softest you've ever seen them. They were so full of so many emotions you couldn't begin to describe them all, some you couldn't even identify.

"You know you're an idiot right?" You told him.

He smiled, "very true but please continue."

"How could I possibly hate you?" You asked.

"Well I was a complete dick to you when we-when we were alone before you went back to the University," he said changing his wording.

"Did you mean what you said that night?" You said hoping he didn't.

"No," he said without hesitation.

"Then why'd you say it?" You asked wondering why he would do that.

"Because I thought I already messed everything up, I thought that if I drove you away then less people would get hurt, but I realized too late how stupid that was," Dean explained looking anywhere but your face

"Do you regret it?" You said voicing the question you've been wanting to ask since it happened.

Dean looked back at you and what you saw in his eyes made all doubt of whether he regretted what he did disappear.

"I've regretted it since those words came out of my mouth," he said honestly. "I like you, Y/n, I have for awhile now but I suppose it's just taken me this long to grow the balls to say it," Dean added.

"You-you do?" You asked meekly and he nodded. "Well I might just like you too," you told him with a light smile to which he returned.

As if on cue, Sam cautiously opened the door and once he saw both of you had clothes on and weren't kissing, he came in. You quickly finished fixing Dean's wound before washing your hands. By the time you came back out, Dean and Sam were sitting and eating their food.

You couldn't help the smile that formed on your face at how much lighter Dean looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. After your stomach rumbled from the delicious food just 5 feet away, you sat down next to them and dug right in.

And all was well.

* * *

**A/N: alright here's another chapter and hopefully I can keep 'em coming lol. I hope ya'll liked it and let me know what you thought :)**

**Alysha Ray out** ️ ️


	26. Decisions

**Chapter 26 - Decisions**

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

The next morning you felt more light and happy than you have in awhile. You had slept on the couch of the boy's motel room not too long after eating dinner. Everything felt great, you didn't hesitate to let it show either, but you couldn't suppress the feeling that something was off.

It was as if you just knew something bad was going to happen, and soon too, but you didn't have a clue what. If you were being honest with yourself, it scared you. The last thing you wanted was for everything to be ruined after it was just patched up.

So, naturally, you chose to ignore it.

Instead, you were enjoying your breakfast with the boys in some diner nearby. You and Dean would steal looks at each other, smiling when one caught the other. Sam, of course, noticed all of this and was dying to start asking questions.

"Y/n? Dean? Guys, what do you want to eat?" Sam said frustrated when he found you guys hadn't been paying attention.

You looked toward him to find a waiter looking at you curiously and Sam looking at the both of you expectantly. Dean told the water what he wanted first while you gathered your bearings then you told them what you wanted feeling embarrassed. While you were embarrassed about being caught, Dean seemed if anything kind of smug. But it wasn't until the waiter walked away that Sam finally spoke him mind.

"Ok that's it, I'm done being in the dark. What happened between you two last night?" Sam said exasperatedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said playing dumb.

"Oh please, I caught her practically on top of you, Dean. I know _something_ happened," Sam pointed out and you blushed at his comment.

"I guess we did get a bit carried away," Dean murmured mainly to himself.

"See! You just admitted it," Sam said excitedly while Dean simply shrugged. Once he found that Dean wasn't going to say anything about it, he looked to you, "Y/n?"

_Wait what did happen last night?_ You asked yourself. How were you supposed to explain it if you don't even know? Maybe Dean wasn't saying anything because he didn't want to tell Sam yet. You decided you'd talk to him about it later so you went with the first thing that came to mind.

"It was just a kiss," you told him before beginning to look through the news paper you've been ignoring.

"That didn't seem like _just a kiss_ to me," Sam argued practically reading your mind, "c'mon Y/n-"

"Drop it, Sam," Dean said in a warning tone that you weren't expecting.

You looked up startled at the change of his tone to find a hard look on his face. He hadn't moved since you last looked at him but everything about his mood had changed.

"But-" Sam began again before getting interrupted yet again.

"Sam, dammit, I said drop it," Dean snapped before looking at him instead of you.

Sam looked taken aback but slumped in his seat and dropped it. Dean looked back at you before deciding to look out the window next to him. _Where did that come from? _You wondered.

Before you knew it all of the food came and the three of you ate in silence. You wanted to talk to Dean so bad but you didn't think it'd do any good so you kept your head low and stayed quiet.

The silence continued all the way to when they were in the Impala and on the road to Bobby's. Since he hadn't returned any of Dean's calls or answered any, you all thought it was best to check in on the paranoid bastard.

You woke up suddenly without even realizing you fell asleep. It took you a minute to understand what woke you, then you realized Dean must've taken a sharp turn. You looked out the window to find a very familiar building but it wasn't Bobby's.

"Stanford? Why are we here?" You asked looking at Dean as he parked his precious car, you noticed Sam was currently asleep.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you back to school," Dean told you with an emotionless tone.

"But.." You paused. Do you really want to go back to school? Let's face it, the last few weeks have been hell and this would only be worse.

You didn't know if Bobby was ok. Dean is mad for some reason and you still need to have a serious talk with him. Plus you'd miss all of this, the danger, the risk, and the Winchesters.

"But what?" Dean asked a little softer then before, bringing you out of your thoughts.

"Why?" You practically whispered.

"Well we don't need you anymore, I pulled you from your life to help me save Sam but he's ok now so you can go back," Dean said and you felt your heart pang with hurt at his words.

"Maybe I don't want to go," you said firmly. "Yeah, I think I'll stay," you added more confidently.

"You're gonna quit school?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yes I am, and the school will still be there if I change my mind later," you decided. While you expected him to argue and possibly go off, he just silently drove off toward Bobby's.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

You didn't know what scared you more, the fact that Y/n was giving up school for the hunters life or that she decided to stay in general. Y/n didn't deserve the life of a hunter, she shouldn't have to have that sorta thing on her shoulders. She should be a professor and be completely ignorant to what's really out there, she should be happy.

Besides, now there was no running away from how you felt about her. It was bad enough you actually did have feelings for her, but now it's gotten to a point you've never been before and that scares you. You thought she understood how much you cared about her but after what she said to Sammy, you weren't so sure.

Did she really think it was just a kiss and nothing more? Did she think that's what you thought? Did she just not want to tell Sam? All these questions flew around in your mind and you didn't know the answer to any of them.

You decided you'd wait until the three of you got to Bobby's to have a talk with her about all of this. Knowing Sam, he could very well pretend to be sleeping just to eavesdrop. This way, the two of you can have a private conversation.

Just then, you noticed Y/n laying her head down once more and snuggling up on Baby's door. You smiled to yourself at how adorable she looked and couldn't help but hope that soon you could call her yours.

Plus, if everything goes well, you'd get to talk to Bobby about all of this. Rip it off like a Band-Aid, right?

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so so sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's been a looong summer so far but I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to write some more soon! Beware, the end is approaching..**

**Alysha Ray out**


	27. Perfect

**A/N: I'm so so soooo sorry I haven't posted in awhile! I've been a bit distracted by my other stories and I haven't been able to get on here until now, which btw if there are any Dramione -or even just curious Harry Potter- fans out there, you should really check them out. But to make up for my lack of attention, here's a whole chapter of fluff!**

**Chapter 27 - Perfect**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

It's been a long drive but you finally made it to Bobby's place. So you parked Baby before looking at the woman still fast asleep in the backseat. _God she's beautiful_, you thought to yourself.

"Should we wake her up?" Sam asked from the shotgun seat beside you.

"Nah, she needs to sleep, I'll bring her in," you replied with your eyes still on Y/n.

"Ok," Sammy said with a shrug before getting out and heading for the door.

You got out of the Impala and walked over to her door before carefully opening it. Then you unbuckled Y/n and gently picked her up bridal style. Glad she hadn't woken up, You carried her over to the door where Sam began to knock.

"He's not answering," Sam said with growing concern before trying the door. "It's not even locked," he added surprised as the door flew right open.

The two brothers gave each other a look saying the same thing, something isn't right here. Sam took out one of his guns and began to search the place. You waited there and kept a lookout as you were carrying someone and couldn't bring any weapon out.

Pretty quickly, Sam came back out. "No one's here, Dean," he said.

"Dammit," you cursed.

It was well known Bobby was a very paranoid old man so finding him gone with his front door unlocked, raised a lot of red flags.

"Get her in her bed and I'll look around outside," Sam suggested.

"Fine," you replied before doing just that.

As you laid her down and tucked her in, you couldn't help but not wanting to leave her. What if there was something here and waiting for the right moment? What if she's not here when I come back? Or worse..

But you were saved the trouble for a moment when you heard a sleepy voice. "Dean?" Y/n said as she squinted her unadjusted eyes.

"Yeah I'm here," you say softly as he pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're at Bobby's," you answered.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" Y/n began to fret.

"Don't worry about him for right now, you need some rest and we can talk about it in the morning," you said gently as he rubbed her cheek.

She nodded her head yes, "ok," before laying her head down to rest once more.

"Goodnight sweetheart," you whispered before getting up off of the bed and began to hesitantly head for the door.

"Dean?" Y/n called with slight concern in her voice.

"I'm still here, what's wrong?" You answered.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone," she informed you with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"Ok, I'll stay until you fall back asleep," you tried to soothe.

"Can you stay here until I wake back up?" she asked meekly.

You couldn't help but smile, "yeah, I can do that."

* * *

**Y/n's POV**

You woke up to something gently shaking your shoulder. Keeping your eyes closed, you hoped whatever it was would leave you alone if you pretended to still be asleep. But to your dismay, whatever it was shook your shoulder again but slightly less gentle. This time you could tell it was someone's hand.

"Y/n?" Dean's voice said softly.

No matter how hard you may try, the smile on your face was unavoidable. You snuggled closer to whatever you were sleeping on and covered your face to hide your smile. You heard a deep chuckle come from the man trying to wake you up and before you knew it, you felt soft lips on your cheek.

Before you could respond, Dean dragged his lips across your cheek and whispered in your ear. "Y/n, it's time to get up," then he proceeded to kiss pecks all over your cheek.

Instead of pretending to be asleep again, you surprised him by moving you head just enough so instead of kissing your cheek, his lips were met with yours. After that peck, you finally opened your eyes and they were met with his green ones. Dean smiled before leaning down and kissing you again but much longer this time.

As the kiss developed, you wrapped your arms around him and he deepened the kiss. This had to be the thing to wake up to and you wished you could wake up like this everyday. _Woah Y/n, its a bit too early to be thinking __**those**_ _thoughts, _you told yourself.

What interrupted your train of thought was noticing the unmistakable sensation of Dean subtly sliding his hand along your leg. You let out a giggle in between the kissing but not too long after you hear an overdramatic sigh.

"Come on guys," Sam said exasperatedly from somewhere behind Dean. "Breakfast is ready," he tried again knowing food would encourage the both of you.

"Food?" You said after breaking the kiss to look at Sam. He laughed while Dean feigned a look of offence.

"I've been replaced by pancakes, oh how you hurt me woman," Dean said dramatically with a hand over his heart.

"And bacon," you defended after giggling.

"Ok well then that's fine," Dean said sarcastically before pouting.

"Come on, nothing could ever replace you," you replied sweetly.

"If you say so," Dean said with a fake sigh.

"Fine," she said after laughing then proceeded to give him a kiss straight on the lips. "Does that make it better?" You asked.

"Mm maybe," Dean said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Then how about-ahhh!" You began to lean in for another kiss but Dean tackled you in one very passionate kiss.

"Woah woah ok guys, seriously, I'm still right here," Sam began to complain. Dean groaned while you giggled at the youngest Winchester's comment.

"You want some cheese with that, whine?" You joked. (**A/N: I credit that response to Ponyo Harding.**)

"Ha ha ha," Sam pretended to laugh while Dean actually did laugh.

You smiled before becoming acutely aware of the fact Dean was literally laying on top of you at the moment. A blush started to appear on your face as you became more embarrassed.

"Dean, I-I think we should get some b-breakfast?" You suggested.

Dean looked down at you confused for a moment before coming to the same realization you had. After realizing you were uncomfortable he jumped up off of you and you could've swore you saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Right, um let's got then," Dean said a little embarrassed.

You hopped up from the bed and looked around. Didn't you fall asleep in the Impala? Why are you in your room back home?

"We're at Bobby's," Sam said once noticing your confused expression.

"Oh, why didn't you wake me up when we got here?" You asked looking away from the room and at Sam.

"Hey don't look at me, that was Dean's call," Sam said with his hands up.

You looked to Dean who shrugged trying to be nonchalant. "I knew you were tired and needed some sleep so I brought you in here," he informed you.

"Ok," you said with a smile. _Aww he does care!That's so sweet_, you thought.

"Alright," Sam said with a clap simultaneously, "can we eat now? Or do I have to watch you two be all lovey dovey some more?"

"No one said you had to watch, Sammy," Dean said with a smirk.

"Ok then I'm going to go eat, please take your time," Sam said before walking out.

You laughed before grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him down to the kitchen without a second thought. He didn't resist, he even chuckled a bit and squeezed tighter! You had tried to let go of Dean's hand so the two of you could sit down wherever but he kept holding it and sat next to you.

Honestly, you couldn't remember a time when you were this happy, this is just so...perfect. But perfect never does last long, does it?


End file.
